Deception
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: Au/OOC on the eve of Harry's sixteenth birthday he is abducted from the Dursleys by so called Death Eaters. But when he wakes his world is turned upside down when he learns of his true parentage. evil Dumbledore warn slash/child ab. HP/SS/LM
1. taken home

Lucius and Severus should have been back by now; he had sent them to collect the child two hours before. They had found a way through the wards thanks to some help from Sirius and they should have had him. Tom was pacing back and forth in his library and though Rodolphus who had been watching him for some time kept warning his master that he would wear a hole in the carpet, Tom was unable to stop. He had been waiting fifteen years for this moment and he had finally worked it out, finally made it possible to bring the child here.

Tom picked up a picture from his mantle and traced the faces of the man he loved and the baby cradled in his arms. It was hard to believe it had been fifteen years since the love of his life was stolen from him and their baby as well. He had waited long, the world believing him dead, though he nearly was. He had been hit by a killing curse sent at his baby but Severus had given him a potion to survive it. He had been nearly a squib though, his magic lying dormant, and he had been forced to go into hiding. The whole resurrection in the graveyard had been a show put on by his enemies and the so called Death Eaters, nothing but his enemies' flunkies.

He put down the photo but not before he kissed it, swearing to his husband he would protect their little boy at any cost. He had been forced when he was near a squib o leave his son where he was but no longer. His powers were restored and if he was ever to take down Albus, he needed his son by his side.

Rodolphus came over to him. "My lord you need to calm down, they have not been gone all that long and you know that they will not fail you in this."

Tom turned to face the man. "You and Bella have not been blessed with a child but I am sure Lucius could tell you, children make you go crazy sometimes."

There were few who had once been among his followers who were the so called Death Eaters, including Rabastan Lestrange and the late Narcissa. Lucius had found out his wife had been a spy and had found a way to have her arrested by the ministry, and she had been given he kiss. There had been a time when Tom had been guilty of some of the crimes he had been accused of, an impressionable kid who fell prey to a lecherous old man who promised him power in return for certain favours. He had been too young to understand how wrong both what he was asked to do in and out of bed had been. It was not until asked to kill his father and learning the truth, he turned his back. Albus was not a man o take no for an answer though and he had continued a crime spree in Tom's name and forced Tom to go on the run. His followers worked with him to try and bring down the man.

His husband had been just one of the many people who fell prey to the plans of Albus. He had been killed around the same time their precious son was attacked. Their son had been in a safe house. It was Sirius who had suggested Lily who had los her own baby recently, to act as mother of the child, a cover to keep him safe. The woman had in the end died protecting the baby and Tom had nearly died in trying to rescue her and the baby after James died.

Draco had appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Tom a patronus has arrived from my dad. He and Uncle Sev have him and will be here any minute."

Tom called one of his elves. "Make sure the room I have ordered for the young lord has been made ready. Everything is to be ready for him."

The entire house had been on edge since they had learned that the child would be brought. They had known how anxious Tom was, and the manor which was under both Fidelius and blood wards, was safer then Hogwarts and the school combined. Tom had known after what had happened in the ministry of magic he needed to get his son out of there and tell him the truth. Albus was becoming more dangerous and he worried his little boy would become a target to draw him from the wood work.

The door opened and his two most loyal friends and allies came into the room but his eyes drifted to the boy in Lucius' arms. His little boy was home after all of this time and he would be able to finally tell the child the truth of who he was.

He motioned for Lucius to bring Harry into the bedroom and stared down at his son and noticed the bruises for the first time. "What happened? Not Albus?

Severus shook his head. "His so called Uncle was beating him when we arrived. I gave him a pain reliever and sleeping draught. He will be out till morning."

Anger boiled over in Tom as he realized that the muggle couple his son had been placed with by Albus had been beating his son. Lucius put a calming hand on his arm reminding his old friend that going and tearing apart a muggle for what he had done, would not help his son out any. Harry needed him here.

Tom bent down and kissed his son on the head. "I promise prince you will never go back here, and you'll be safe. They'll pay or hurting you, one day they will pay."


	2. waking up

Harry slowly stared coming around and he could not make sense of anything, especially not the warm sunlight he could feel on his face. That summer he had been returned to living in the cupboard under the stairs. He had been suffering nightmares since Sirius had been killed in the ministry weeks before, worse then those he had suffered after the graveyard. His Uncle had grown tired of him waking them and had returned him to the cupboard which was even smaller and tighter then he remembered but then of course he had grown some for at school he was able to actually eat. Second was the fact that he was lying in a comfortable bed with warm blankets over him and for the first time he could remember since before the ministry, his body was not aching or sore.

He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was sleeping in a massive king size bed, a canopy style like school but much bigger and the bedding was Slytherin in color. The room was quite comfortable with a big bay window to one side and what he could see there was a fireplace across the room. The room was quite comfortable and considering his favourite color had always been green, very ungryffindor of him, he actually could have found himself enjoying the room and the comfort he was in. He had been forced to return to his relatives since his godfather was not alive to take him in and no member of their order would have brought him any where.

But he couldn't, because he had no idea where he was and he knew something was seriously wrong. He sat up in the bed but winced as he felt his ribs ache and laid back against the pillows, noting he was in clean pyjamas and could see he was bandaged. Again he should have been comforted by the fact but he was just scared, the fear growing ten fold when he saw that the door he had not noticed off to the side was staring to open.

He saw Severus come through the door and for a moment he had a mix of emotions for he was not sure whether to trust the man or not. He had never liked his potions teacher and no matter how often people had told him he was on their side, he had never trusted them.

Severus seemed to sense his fear and thoughts. "You're safe Harry, Lucius and I rescued you last night. You're safe, now lay back or you'll hurt your ribs again."

Harry found no comfort in his words for Lucius was definitely a Death Eater. "I knew you were with them, I knew it. Why am I here and not dead?"

Severus surprised him when he sat down on the bed and handed him what Harry realized was his wand. He motioned and Harry noticed a lot of his things were in the room including the marauders map which was lying on the table next to him. He was even more confused then before, wondering if this man was trying to lure him into some strange sense of security to trick him into some kind of trap. He just could not understand why the man had given him back his wand or why he seemed to have been given medical attention, seeing that Severus had some bandages with him.

He realized the last thing he remembered was his Uncle beating him with his belt in the middle of the sitting room for Dudley had tracked mud on the floors he had already mopped, and he had not been able to reclean before his Uncle had got back. He had been about to pass out from the pain when his Uncle had grunted and stumbled, and he realized now the man must have been stunned.

Severus motioned for Harry to let him see his ribs. "Neither Lucius nor I mean you any harm, we were not with those who attacked you. Or Rodolphus and Bella."

Harry shook his head. "You lie. Bellatrix hit Siri with a killing curse and sent him through the veil. My godfather, my only family in the world, was killed by her."

Sighing Severus did his best to explain as Harry reluctantly allowed him to see the bandages that it had not been Bella who had hit Sirius with a killing curse. She had been duelling with him on purpose for they were on the same side, but Harry had missed the spell cast by one of the other fighters, it being Rabastan in fact who had hit him with the spell. Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus had all been sent there to protect Harry from an attack as had others on the other side, and Sirius got caught in the cross fire. Harry stared at the man like he had grown two heads when Severus claimed he had actually mourned the loss of Sirius.

Harry took his wand back in his hand. "I may have believed that last part until now, you would never have mourned him, never. You hated the marauders."

Severus laughed. "I was and to this day am best friends with one of the marauders and even James and I worked together. I counted Sirius among my friends."

There was so much to tell the child but it was not really his place, Tom would be coming soon. Dobby had alerted them to the fact Harry had woken and had come to tell them. Lucius had gone to find Tom and Severus had come to check up on Harry. Though Remus was among their order, he was at Grimmauld, and Severus was thought to be the only face which Harry would have remotely found friendly until he knew the truth. It was a laugh for he knew Harry would not trust him very far but it was the best they could do and he hoped he could help calm Harry down a bit before Tom came into the room to see his son.

Severus finally started the new poultice. "Harry you did not lose your family in that room or when you were a baby. James and Lily were your adoptive parents."

Harry stared at him in utter confusion and shock. "You're lying to me. I would have known if I was adopted. Besides I look exactly like James, well with her eyes."

Severus reminded Harry what he knew about the wizarding world including the existence of blood adoption potions Harry had been fed a potion when he was born in order to protect him from the enemies who would be out to kill him. Both of his parents had many enemies and if he had remained with them he would have become a target from both sides of the problems for his dads were thought to be on both sides, but they were in fact both on a third. Harry's mind was whirling as he tried to make sense of all of this, not getting what Severus meat by a third side and not believing that he had been adopted, no matter what this man tried to tell him.

He was feeling like he was boiling over. "Okay if you claim they were not my parents then who were they? And what is this other side? I deserve to know."

A tall dark haired man answered from the door. "I am sweet heart, my husband Gideon Prewett and I am."

Harry looked at the man in the doorway and realizing it was Voldemort, an older version of what he saw from the diary, he did not know how to react and simply fainted. Severus put a reassuring hand on his arm and reminded Tom that Harry had never met him, and thought the snake like creature he had met in the graveyard Albus had created was Tom. Harry just needed some time and Tom could make him understand the truth of who he was.

Author note: So I considered Regulus Black but I decided that because of Sirius he was perhaps too obvious. I thought I needed to pick a dad who would put Harry at risk from both the true Death Eaters (those who follow Albus and not Tom) and those who believe that Voldemort is the true villain and not Albus. A son of Gideon would be at risk from the true Death Eaters for he was one of the top members of the order, and of course anyone who believed Tom to be the mass murdering Voldemort would seek to endanger Harry. The whole how Harry fell into the care of Lily and James will be explained by Tom.


	3. fatherly talks

Tom watched his son anxiously, knowing Severus was telling the truth but it made it no easier on him to see the fear in his son like that. He looked at his beautiful little boy and wondered what it would be like if they could remove the blood adoption. He remembered him as a baby before it and how much he had looked like Gideon though he had Tom's black hair, one of the few things which never changed. He owed his son to the Potters who had taken him into their homes and their life knowing that he would bring danger to them, and in the end they both willingly given their lives to protect him from Albus. Tom had got there as soon as he could but had missed saving Lily only by moments, and he would forever live with that.

He had not been resurrected in the graveyard, nor were those there his loyal followers. Albus had known if he wanted his little war to start up for he knew Tom had his powers back, he needed a Voldemort. He had created this being, supposively so corrupted from the black magic, he was practically snake like. Albus had used a spell on an inferi and had created a little scape goat for his plans. He had actually convinced Harry that it was Voldemort back from the dead. Cornelius was among those who knew the true Tom which was the reason for him trying to convince people Harry was wrong.

Tom sat looking at his son as he came around, knowing he would have to send Harry back in the fall. But Harry would know who he was and they would give him the training that he needed and Severus would be there to keep an eye on him as would Draco. He wished his son had been Slytherin, after all they were by blood, but he was reminded Gideon had been a Gryffindor and James was a descendent of Godric and had blood adopted Harry.

Harry's eyes drifted open and he lay there eying Tom. "You're Voldemort, you want me dead. Why are you telling me such lies?"

Tom shook his head. "I am not Voldemort, that is a creation of Albus'. I am Tom Riddle, and myself and my late husband Gideon, are your dads."

Harry stared at him like he was crazy, having heard so many stories about the Prewett twins, and after all they were the Uncles of the Weasleys who he considered brothers. He was told Fred and George who were named for them, were just like them. George was far more reserved in ways then Fred and named for Gideon.

Tom summoned a wedding picture and showed him. "Your Daddy and I on our wedding day. The second picture I assume you can recognize a few faces."

Harry touched the pictures, the first looked almost like Fred but with darker hair ad the second there were many faces. "The marauders? But how?"

Tom reminded Harry that Gideon had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix with the marauders, he and his twin. But more then that Gideon had been an auror, trained with Sirius and James by Moody himself, his brother always a bit too free spirited. Gideon, James and Sirius had been joined as a team as aurors, and Fabian had befriended Remus early on. The five of them had stumbled across the truth that Albus was the real Dark Lord, and had created what Severus had referred to as the third side, the side which was made up of members of the Order and the so called Death Eaters, who knew the truth about Tom.

Tom quietly explained how he and Gideon fell in love and tried to hide the marriage but Albus eventually learned. When Gideon had given birth to a son they had known both Death Eaters and order members would come after him. True Death Eaters would go after a son of an Order member and those who believed Albus would want to kill the child of Voldemort. They had needed someone to protect him.

Harry shook his head. "But I look like them. And they died for me. And you killed them and tried to kill me."

Tom sighed. "Lily had a still born son at eight months and deep in grieving was convinced by Sirius to take you. She wanted to protect an innocent baby."

Sirius and Gideon were close, Sirius taking Gideon under his wing like a little brother, as he always regretted leaving his own little brother with his parents when he left. Lily and James had blood adopted the child and though they knew they would have to give him up one day they had loved him, hoping when the war was over they would try again for one of their own. For a long time people believed Harry was their son but Albus had found proof Lily had lost her son, and had come after them, and made it look like Tom. Tom had come too late to save the couple and he only survived because of a potion from Severus.

He had remained in his manor for years, basically a squib after that. His loyal friends and followers had done all they could do to keep Albus in line till Tom could come back to full power and help bring him down. With Gideon dead, the twins set up by Albus, there had been no way to claim their baby or keep him safe.

Harry was still confused. "You keep saying that you were not this bad person and you didn't commit crimes, but I saw your journal, and....."

Tom cut him off. "The journal was created and planted by Albus. But yes I did release the sake and I made my mistakes."

Tom had come from an orphanage and had been desperate for love and acceptance and had fallen prey to Albus. Albus had molested him as a child, offering him power in return for sharing his bed. But he had used Tom's belief his muggle father had abandoned him, to get him to do things like the snake, he would forever regret. It was when he was sent to kill his own dad he learned the truth. Tom Riddle had never known Merope was pregnant, Merope had been taken away by her father who could not live with the shame of a half blood grandchild and forced his daughter to give the baby up. Tom Sr. had never known he was a dad and never saw Merope again for having been told by her dad Tom betrayed her and forced to give up the baby to an orphanage, she died. Tom refused to kill his dad and Albus had turned on him. It was then Tom used what little friends he had and tried to clear his name but he spent decades in hiding looking like a criminal. It was not until Gideon, Lucius and Severus and members of the Order came of age and entered the scene he saw he had something he could do.

Tom squeezed his hand. "Your grandfather would have loved to see you, he died when Gideon was pregnant with you. You and your Daddy were my hope, my light."

Harry was not sure why but he found himself believing this man. "I never even knew Gideon was married, the Weasleys never said this."

Smiling a bit as he could see his son was trying to come to terms with this Tom explained that most of the Weasleys had no idea. Percy was on their side and he knew the truth about Tom but most if not all the red heads were loyal to Albus to the bone. Harry realized with a shock that those he had considered to be brothers to him, were actually related to him, that they were his cousins.

Tom kissed his head. "You will spend the summer here and I promise I will answer all of your questions. Please believe me, I am not the monster I am believed to be."

Harry nodded. "I am not sure why but I find myself believing you a bit. But I do have one question, if I am not a Potter, what is my real name? I mean am I still Harry?"

Tom smiled as he remembered choosing a name with his husband for the baby, wanting to honour both of their families. Gideon had laughed when Tom had even made the horrible suggestion of namig their precious newborn son Salazar. It had taken some time but they had settled on a name and while Harry would have to remain Harry till Albus was dealt with, he hoped one day his son might consider using his real name they had picked for him.


	4. your name

Tom hated the fact he needed to send his son back to school in the fall and could not keep him here. Until he cleared his name his son needed to remain hidden, Albus could not know Harry knew the truth of who he was. Harry also needed to finish school and as long as he could do it safely, Tom knew it would be better for his son to be at school. Harry would have to remain Harry for now but when his son asked for his real name it brought back such memories for him of his husband and he just kept reminding himself that it was just more incentive to make sure he brought Albus down all the sooner.

He smiled. "Your father and I had hoped to honour both of our families so we named you when you were born Fabian Thomas Riddle."

Harry was reminded of his dad's twin brother. "Fabian....."

Kissing his son on the head which he was relieved to see Harry allowed him to do, Tom promised he would not expect his son to change his name unless he wanted to. He would officially have to remain Harry Potter till the war was over, and legally he was for he had been blood adopted and name changed, but if he chose later he could be of course Fabian Riddle. He was now not only the heir of the Potter and Black fortunes but he was also the only heir to the Riddle money as well as the remainder of the Slytherin money and home which Tom had located under a number of charms.

Harry was a bit confused why he was still he Potter heir if he was not their son. Tom explained since their own son had died they had left their adoptive son as heir, which they would have changed if they had survived the war and had children of their own. But other then Petunia Dursley, Harry had been the closest thing to family they had and they had loved him as their own son.

Tom surprised him when he suggested. "I know it has been a bit over whelming but I thought you might want a friendly face, a member of your family."

Harry knew he must have been talking about. "I assume you mean Percy Weasley. I have never been that close to him but I guess he is my cousin."

Though he had never been that close to Percy he was starting to understand why he reacted the way he had. It seemed that Percy had the right idea about the headmaster and he wondered how the other members of he family would take the news if they found out that Harry was actually Fabian, their cousin. The kids had grown up on stories of their Uncles. The ones he knew considered him to be a brother already but he did have his concerns what some would say when they found out who his other father was for he knew how loyal they had always been to the headmaster.

Percy appeared in the doorway and he looked like he was unsure if he should come into the room or not. Tom was reluctant to leave his son but he knew his little boy was over whelmed with all of this, and he thought as distant as Harry and Percy had bee at times, he would likely offer his son some comfort,

Harry watched as his new found dad left and looked at his newly revealed cousin. "So how long have you known that I was your cousin?"

Percy laughed as he sat down on the bed. "Haven't changed much have you, straight to the point. I had my suspicions when I was looking into the old records."

He had been working at the ministry and he looked into the records of the original Order and found the death certificates of his Uncles. He had always been led to believe they had died when the twins were born, why the twins were named as they were. Percy was only two when they were born so he had few memories but he didn't recall them in his lie at all. It turned out that it was after Ron was born, actually almost a year after Ron was born, and that they had died. He later learned they had been undercover, well Gideon officially as an auror and Fabian with the order, ad his mother had just not had contact with them for years.

He admitted that he had told his mom his suspicions but she had denied them and had claimed if the twins' death certificate said that they were either forged or the twins had faked their deaths, that she was told they were dead when the twins were born. He knew how close she had once been and he had his serious doubts on it.

Harry looked around him. "I love your brothers like my own but I am worried what they might think if they find out that I am a Riddle and not a Potter."

Percy stopped him. "I am not sure about some of them, they are so loyal to Dumbledore. But the twins at least I know will be at your side as well."

Percy admitted he had contact with the twins since he had broken off contact with his parents and Fred at the very least had serious doubts about the headmaster ad even about his parents as well. They had not joined the Order that summer now they were out of school, opting instead to do an underground with Xeno. They had serious doubts about the headmaster and everything going on.

Harry was relieved to hear that. "I know Vol...Tom.....who ever or what ever I am supposed to call him said I have to be Harry for now but still I am worried."

Percy understood. "I am sure you'll find most of your friends more loyal then you think when the truth is out. And I'm sure Tom is good till you're ready."

Talking to Tom Harry could see how much the man loved him and wanted him to be his son but Harry was not sure if and when he would be ready for that. He had his entire world turned upside down on him and his head was spinning. He didn't doubt what Tom and now Percy were telling him, some how it sounded right, but he needed time to make sense of the fact that Dumbledore was the Dark Lord and the ma he thought to be Voldemort was in fact his dad and a good man.

Percy stayed with him and spoke until Harry drifted off to sleep for he was still exhausted and needed his rest. He was a bit surprised when he woke up and found out who had come in with the dinner tray for him, well with Severus who had come to give him a check up.

He eyed Lucius warily as Severus was giving him a check up. "I know Tom said you're a friend, but does he plan on parading every former enemy through here."

Lucius did not seem too insulted by the comment. "I wasn't sure you'd be awake when we came in. Many of us here care deeply for you, because of your dads."


	5. the twins

Percy had known Harry needed some comfort and he had permission from Tom to see where the twins' loyalty might lie. He was ordered to make them take an oath they would never reveal what they were told though, before he was permitted to reveal anything. Percy had never been close to the twins, they had always been such rule breakers, but he knew if there was any chance of his family standing beside Harry through all of this, it lay with the twins. Though his mother he had believed never stopped mourning her brothers, he had started doubting that when he found out she had lied about when they had been killed. He wondered what she would do if she ever found out that Gideon had a son, and that the boy they had in their home many times before, was actually her nephew. There had been a time Percy may have believed she would have been happy to learn the boy she had treated as a son was actually her nephew, but if his suspicions were right, she had been taking money from the headmaster to care for Harry. He had no idea about his siblings, if Ron and Ginny actually were his friends, but he would not worry Harry for nothing.

The twins still had their shop in London and from what he knew it had become the base for the underground, Xeno helping get false papers for the muggle world. Though Tom had been doing his best to limit the crimes in his name, there was still a risk to muggle borns from the headmaster, and the underground was needed. Percy could not deny when he heard how amazing the shop had become in such a short time, he was proud of his little brothers. He could not deny there was a time he had been worried they would end up in prison or living on the streets for he had never been sure they could land or hold a job down for too long. He was more than aware where they got most of the funding for the shop at first and hoped it might be a good sign the twins might help Harry.

He could se the shock in the face of Fred who was the first of the twins to spot him when he had entered into the shop. Even when Percy had been in contact with the family he would have been the last person they would have expected to see in a joke shop. George noticed moments later and they had their employee watch the shop and motioned for Percy to follow them into the back room.

Percy looked at them. "I need to know where your loyalties lie, I mean where it comes to the headmaster, and Harry and all that."

Fred warded the doors. "You know we joined the underground for we were not sure about the Order. And Harry is our little brother in all but blood."

He had to hide a smile for the twins would likely about to find out they did share blood, but as cousins with Harry, or he would if the blood adoption was removed. The twins looked extremely reluctant when he asked them to take an oath and swear they would not reveal anything but Percy reminded them of Harry and they took the oath from him, wondering if Percy knew something about Harry.

They were bowled over as Percy told them, told them about Tom, told them about their Uncle, and about Harry, and what the headmaster had done. Percy had known they would have serious trouble with the Tom part but he had brought legal proof as well as pensieve memories he had gathered.

Fred stared at him. "We were named after the twins because they died the week we were born, you're telling us that is lies? And Gideon was married to Tom?"

Percy nodded. "You saw the proof in the pensive. The kid you call your honorary brother Harry, is actually our cousin Fabian Thomas Riddle."

The twins had always felt a connection with Harry since they had started playing quidditch with him. They had rescued him from his relatives for they, not Ron, had been worried about him though they had not been sure why. The fact that they owed their business to him was not even a sliver of the reason why they owed loyalty to him, and the act that he was their cousin only added to their love for him though they would still always consider him to be a brother.

Percy shrunk the pensieve and put it way. "I am told I could bring you with time. As you can guess Harry is a bit over whelmed with the act he is a Riddle."

George stood up. "If we are permitted we will come, anything to help Harry. My head feels like it is jumbled, and I didn't just find my entire life was a lie."

They had their suspicions about the headmaster and even about their family taking money to care for Harry, but to have most of it confirmed was definitely still a blow to them. They had thought that Albus was using Harry to try and gain power, but they had never imagined that the man was actually the true Dark Lord. Xeno had mentioned he had his suspicions Albus was behind some of the attacks, but the twins had not been sure, there had been no proof until now of the accusations.

The twins were anxious to see Harry but Tom has asked that if the twins had proven true, they wait for a bit. Harry was still recovering physically and needed some time to rest. Tom was interested in officially working with the underground, having been aiding them where he could but wishing to do more.

Fred nodded. "Tell your boss we will be happy to accept what help he can give us, work with your side. And we will wait to see Harry till get gets better."

Percy headed for the door. "I have been named the go between for Tom and the underground. I must say it will be nice to get to know my brothers again."

The twins actually seconded his thoughts as Percy left and headed back for the manor. He had spent the morning with Harry again and though he and Harry were becoming closer a bit, he knew it would take time for there was history there for him. But he thought that the twins would be a comfort for Harry. He told Tom how the meeting went and Tom was happy how it went, both to work with the twins, but of course most of all to help his son feel more at home here.

Tom stopped him before he went to tell Harry. "My son is having lunch as odd as it seems with Lucius and Severus. I would wait till later to tell him."


	6. interesting lunch

To say Tom had been a bit surprised when he had found out Harry had asked Lucius and Severus to have lunch with him was an understatement. Lucius Harry had thought wanted him dead and Severus had always treated him bad. But he assumed with Lucius there had always been the chance he had been a spy, as he was told. If Harry could make a valiant attempt as he was at accepting Tom was a good man and his Papa, then he assumed Lucius could not have been any harder to accept. Harry had been allowing him some contact as well, breakfast the two mornings since he had woken up but he kept his physical distance. Mainly Harry asked for stories about his Dad, and Tom could understand. He knew that Harry had been told about Gideon and Fabian so much, and it was likely easier to accept Gideon as his dad.

Harry himself was not sure why he was having them, well Severus had been the one to suggest it really. Severus in his way was a connection to the one part of his old life he clung to, Remus. He had so many doubts no about those he loved, not knowing if any of his friends would stand by him. But he knew even before Tom had confirmed Remus was a member of their group, that he could trust him. With Sirius dead Remus was the closest thing to a dad he had. He corrected himself, the closest thing he felt to a dad right now. For better or worse no matter the truth about Tom, he needed time to adjust to the news.

He was told Percy had to go away on business that day and Severus had half jokingly said if he was starving for company he and Lucius would join him. He had not expected Harry to take him so seriously but he had. And while he had not said it seriously, he and Lucius had been happy to come and have lunch with him.

Lucius was the first one to speak when they came in. "I was a bit surprised after my reception last time, you asked me to come have lunch with you."

Harry who had found he had small sitting room of his own beyond the door was now at a table out there. "Severus suggested it, I just agreed."

Harry had found while his rooms were in his Papa's apartments, or so he was told was the title always used for Tom, he had his own little suites within it including a sitting room and bathroom. His rooms were attached to the main sitting room and Tom's set of suites were on the other side. Harry had only that day been allowed to venture from the bed but no further then here. He knew the door to his left would lead into the hall of the main house but he was almost scared to venture out.

Severus handed him a cup of tea which he had poured. "You looked thoroughly disappointed Percy was gone and I was hoping to make you smile with a laugh."

Harry shrugged. "You did, and I thought I would repay the favour by accepting. I mean who ever thought the three of us would be sitting down for lunch?"

There had been a time when it would have been common, since both Lucius and Severus were so close to Tom and Gideon before. Severus had been the lucky one for he had been so close to Lily he had been able to see the baby often. Gideon was able to from time to time but Tom it had been basically impossible. If things had bee different Harry would have been raised as Fabian Thomas Prewett-Riddle here at the manor and would have grown up with friends like Draco. And if he had not been adopted by the heir of Gryffindor, he would have likely been a Slytherin in school.

Severus knew his thoughts in an every way. "I think the blood adoption must have changed your personality too. I mean you are too much an insufferable lion."

Harry heard the joking tone to his voice. "Actually the sorting hat had trouble choosing and wanted to make me Slytherin. I begged it to put me in Gryffindor."

Harry admitted even with Lucius there that Draco had not helped his desire not to be in the house. But he had been told by so many people that all the dark wizards came from the house including Voldemort and he had been too scared to be further connected to Tom. The fact he realized with time that they were both half bloods and orphaned, coming to look at Hogwarts as their first home, had scared Harry a bit. Harry was still a half blood since Tom Riddle Sr. was a muggle, but he had not been an orphan and either had Tom. And he had got his ability to talk to snakes naturally for though his genes and appearance were changed, many of his characteristics remained, including having inherited a very old family trait of talking to snakes.

Severus pointed out to Harry in reality at least this time around most of them came from Gryffindor. The majority of the loyal Order members were former lions, including Albus himself, and what they assumed most of the Weasleys except the twins and Percy. Shacklebot and Diggle, Peter Pettigrew, and so on.

Severus sighed. "There are true Death Eaters like Rabastan who give Slytherin a bad name. But Slytherin and Ravenclaw have given many of your most loyal."

Lucius added. "Alastor Moody is likely other then Severus the best spy we have on that side, Albus does not suspect, a former eagle, like his protégé Tonks."

Harry had been told that Luna's dad had been helping with the underground and though he did not know the truth yet, he would likely come to their side. And he never doubted Neville and his Gran, well when the woman learned it was not Rodolphus and Bella who had attacked her son and daughter in law at least.

Harry eyed Lucius. "So if you have been on my side all of this time, how do you explain Dobby?"

Lucius laughed. "I sent the house elf to protect you, the little house elf is a beloved member, was Draco's nanny. He still comes to visit even though freed."

He had needed someone to look over Harry and Tom had suggested that a house elf could do what others could not. Lucius had known Dobby was infatuated with Harry and would protect him above any others, and had agreed to have the elf sent and eventually freed. Dobby though came to the manor all the time, well never let Narcissa see when she was alive, and visited Draco at school as well. Lucius admitted that Dobby had acted on his own though with the bludger incident.

Tom appeared as they were talking and kissed his son on the head. "I would suggest since you're done, taking a nap. Percy has some news for you when you wake."

Harry surprised the other two when before he headed for bed he asked. "Would you guys come tomorrow maybe? And bring Draco? I'd like to meet him properly."

Agreeing that they would come back Lucius assured Harry that he would have no trouble convincing his son. Draco had been forced to act as was expected of a son of Lucius when he was at school, and he had been anxious to get to know Harry since he had come here. Tom was surprised when Harry actually asked him to come into his bedroom and when Harry was drifting off he held to his Papa's hand. It was the slightest bit of contact but it was progress and Tom would take any he got.

When Harry woke he found his dad gone but Percy appeared. "I hear you have a surprise for me cousin."

Percy smiled. "I have two surprises for you actually though you will have to wait to see them for a day or two. They won't be in a car at your window though."

Harry laughed and was so relieved when he realized what Percy was of course saying. He had hoped the twins would still be with him and sitting down Percy confirmed he had told them the truth after they took an oath, and both were loyal to Harry. They would be coming in two days, and Luna's dad would be soon working with them as well. The twins had their suspicions about the family for some time, Percy had just confirmed it.


	7. welcome visitors

Harry was having lunch once again with Lucius and Severus but his dad remained for it as well as Draco coming. Harry remembered how he had thought Draco was the image of what all Slytherins were and was his reason for wanting to be anything but a Slytherin. Tom had smiled when he heard that hat wanted to make his son a Slytherin, reminding him though he was blood adopted by James, he was in fact the heir of Slytherin. It made Draco laugh for he was reminded Harry had accused him of being the heir of Slytherin in second year. Harry realized all of those students who had accused him of being it after the duelling class were right. He was not the one who opened the chamber, but he was the heir of the founder, well him as his dad was. So he assumed they were only half wrong.

Though his genes had changed Tom explained that many characteristics and personality would have remained. Harry had inherited his Parselmouth skill from his dad the normal way and not powers passed on to him from the attack which killed his adoptive parents. Harry had been told so much, but of course if anything he would have inherited powers form Albus who was the one who had attacked him. Magic had always come early in the Slytherin family, and from what Tom knew, in the Gryffindor family as well, why Harry had strong powers when he was little, his emergency magic had always been powerful.

Tom was relieved to see his son happy and relaxed a bit and he thought that it would do Harry some good to befriend any members of their group as he could. He still found it odd Severus and Lucius were part of that for he thought Harry would choose close to his age like Draco, but he accepted it. Harry was sent off for a nap but the surprises were not ending for him for the day.

When Harry woke up from his nap he was aware he was not alone, a feeling that he had become accustomed to since he had been brought here. But he was shocked when he opened his eyes and saw who were there, well the three people who were there.

He ignored the other two for a moment and launched himself at Remus. "I missed you Moony, I missed you so much."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I missed you too cub. I would have come sooner but it would have put you at risk."

Remus had known how shaken Harry would be by what he had found out but he knew what he had to do. Whether Harry was James' son or Tom's had never mattered, well he had know Harry was not James' son, he had of course always known Harry was Fabian. Though Remus may never have been as close to Gideon and Tom as Sirius had been or James, for he had not been an auror, he had been very close to Fabian, Harry's namesake and Uncle.

For now the order had no idea that Harry was not with his relatives and for now they had to do all they could to ensure it stayed that way. Harry would have to return to school in the fall as long as it would be safe for him to do so. Remus had been busy with the Order so no suspicion would have been raised.

Fred was starting to feel left out. "What are we over here chopped liver? I would have thought you'd miss your brothers, especially now we are cousins."

Harry turned to the twins for the first time and soon launched into their arms. "I missed you guys so much. I was so relieved when Percy said you were with me."

Holding Harry in their arms they were relieved to see their little brother who they felt a closer bond with then some of their own siblings. And that was even before the falling out they had recently had with them. They had taken Harry under their wing in quidditch the way Sirius had taken Gideon under his wing, considering him like a little brother they both needed to protect and to teach them things as well. The twins had no doubt that if they had turned out to be against Harry that it would have been a blow worse to Harry then many of the others.

George plopped down on the bed. "You know it seems fitting you are our silent backer you know. I mean the original pranksters were our Uncles, your dad."

Remus snorted. "I happen to remember you two once saying it was the marauders who were your inspiration. Gideon and Fabian were not much for pranks."

The twins shrugged and said that they seemed to have got their spirits from their Uncles and their ideas for pranks from the marauders. They thought it was cool that Harry was not only actually their relative but that he was the son of one of their Uncles. They had grown up on stories of the men who they were named for, and thought that it was cool one of them had actually had kids. Of course they had no idea how many of the stories they had been told were true though, for they had been told the twins had died before they were born and in fact Gideon and Fabian died nearly three years later, for Harry had been nearly year old when they had died.

Remus seemed to know what the twins were thinking about. "Since you boys will be around a lot, I am sure like Harry you will hear plenty of true stories."

Fred saw his surprise. "One of us will remain here while the other watches the shop, for it will help with the underground. I pulled the straw for the first stay."

Though Percy would be working with the twins on the underground one would be staying here at the manor. Tom wanted his son to receive quite a bit of training before he was sent back to school and not just in occulemency from Severus though and he thought having more the just Draco as a fellow student would help him feel more at ease. There had been binds on Harry's magic put in place by Albus but Tom had seen them removed. Harry would be far more powerful then before and since occulemency was something that passed in his family naturally, Tom had his hopes even with the blood adoption, his son would learn it quicker then ever before.

George handed Harry a box. "My turn does not come until after your birthday next week so I thought I would give you this now."

Harry was shocked he had totally forgotten his birthday was not far from now. "Thank you George."

Inside he found what he realized was an old wood picture frame and for a moment he thought it was Fred and George in the picture till he realized how old it was ad knew it was his dad and Uncle. He wondered if he would have looked like Gideon but he was reminded that he was told he looked mostly like Tom. He was not sure he would remove the blood adoption or change his name. He was glad it was not possible now, for he was worried he would hurt Tom if he refused. He hoped with time he would grow close to the man and feel comfortable with both prospects. He hated to see the man, who so obviously loved him, in pain as he backed away,


	8. birthday tears

Harry was starting to be allowed out of bed and for more exercise but they had noticed he refused to leave his rooms. Tom wanted to have a birthday for his son, something so simple but what he had been denied with his little boy from the day he was born. He had watched from a distance but while Remus and even Severus had been there for his first birthday, Tom had never been able to. Harry had never even had Gideon's family for his birthdays for Harry had never been allowed to leave his relatives until August, he had always celebrated them alone with his so called relatives. Tom wondered if Petunia had known that Harry was not her actual nephew, if Albus had told her, when he knew the way his precious son had been treated by the woman. Severus doubted it for he would not have been able to get them to hold their tongue and Petunia barely accepted the boy because he was her nephew, she likely would have refused if she knew the baby was not even her blood.

He had got Fred to take Harry out of his rooms as much as possible, and Remus when he had been there. He had offered himself but Harry was still wary about being around him. He could handle him when he felt safe in his rooms, but when he was in the manor or grounds where there were other people he was not certain about, he could not handle it. His son seemed to be needing to control some issue and if he could not control who was around him, he would control who accompanied him. Tom was trying to remind himself his little boy just needed time but there was only a month before Harry had to return to school and he wanted to be close to his son.

The day of Harry's birthday he was convinced to join them for the afternoon out on the grounds. Draco and Fred were not the only kids for Luna had been brought. Xeno had actually tried to convince the twins before Percy had told them, that Albus was the evil one. Though Neville did not know yet, Harry was sure his friend would remain just that and Luna confirmed it. Luna as always seemed to take things in amazing stride and was not bothered at all by the fact that he was a Riddle.

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Happy you are home with your dad Fabian, you know Nev will be cool. Dad and I have tried to convince people we were right."

Harry was reminded the newspaper was so often thought to be a joke and he wondered if it was a part of it. "I am just glad you're here, but please Harry for now."

Luna smiled and nodded but she had the same odd knowing look in her face as she always had. He had often thought that she was a bit loopy but Harry was starting to wonder if he had never given her enough credit, f he was treating her as other people to often did. She had never told him but she had seer powers from her mother who had in fact had some veela blood in her which had passed to her daughter as well.

Though the twins and Draco were the only ones who flew other then Harry there was not much for a quidditch game but considering birthdays he had spent as a child with not even a card and the hiding gifts from his so called friends in the dark the past few years, this definitely meant the world to him.

He had just finished opening his gifts, noting he did not get one from his dad, but knowing it would come later when he noticed a newcomer. "You."

Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus had walked into the back garden where they were opening gifts. "We brought a gift for the birthday boy."

Memories flooded through Harry and his body started shaking. He was reminded that he had been told Bellatrix was o their side but he kept having flashes of the death of his godfather. He knew he had been told it had been Rabastan who had killed Sirius, but every time he looked at the woman, he just kept seeing Sirius die. Sirius and the Longbottoms he had seen in the hospital flashed through his head, no matter how much he tried to remind himself they had not been involved.

Bella seemed to noticed the affect she had on him and shared a look with her husband and Tom. She had been a bit worried about the idea of coming to the party. She cared about the child deeply but she had sworn to keep her distance until now knowing he was still scared of her. She had loved her cousin but she understood the fear.

Harry stumbled to his feet. "I need some air, I....."

Tom was about to go after his son but oddly it was Lucius who followed him. "I will see to him."

Lucius found Harry in the next garden and he could tell without looking that Harry was crying. He knew most people would have tried to reason with Harry but right now Harry didn't need reason, he needed understanding, he was entitled to the fear right now. He had been lied to for so many years and with his entire life turned upside down on him he just needed time to deal with all he had been through.

Lucius slipped his arms around Harry and was surprised when Harry turned into them and rested his head against Lucius. At first Harry did not know who held him but when he noticed he did not yank away. Harry had become accustomed to the presence and perhaps friendship he could call it now, of Lucius and Severus.

Lucius kissed his head. "They love you a lot Harry, they look at you as a nephew because of Sirius. They didn't mean to scare you."

Harry sighed as he held to him. "I know that you guys tell me they are good, but the last time I saw her Siri died, and it just hit me."

They talked for a time and Harry was convinced to go back to the party and while he was still very reluctant around the couple, he accepted the gift from them and their presence at the party as well. Tom was happy to see that Harry had been willing to do that much, worried he would have hurt his son especially that day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had noticed his dad disappeared after dinner and he went to look for him. He was reminded today was as much a day for his dad as it was for him. His dad had very few moments with him, he was only days old when he had been adopted out. He had seen the picture of the three of them together, he saw it every day as Harry kept it next to his bed side, it was next to the picture George had given of him. It was easier for him to feel a bond to Gideon but as scared and confused as he was he wanted more with his Papa, the only parent he had left. He called the man his dad in his head but he wanted to call him Papa to his face, he wanted to be ready for it.

Tom was in the gardens where there was a small memorial to his husband, Gideon buried with his brother in reality in the family plot. The distance between him and his son but also the simple presence of having Fabian there had made him long for his beloved husband more then ever before.

He turned around when he heard his son come up behind him. "I was wondering where you were. I was thinking about Gideon....my dad....too."

Tom managed to bring his son into his arms. "He would have been so happy you were here today. I wish he could see what the amazing son we had."

They both looked at the stone and were thinking the same thing, both wishing that Gideon had not been taken from them. Harry knew he would have been raised by Gideon if he had not died, his dads could have claimed him sooner. He hated he had found out his parents were his adoptive parents, just to find out one of his real dads was dead. Tom handed Harry a gift as they stood there, telling his son he knew Gideon would have wanted their son to have it.

He opened the gift and inside he found a beautiful old wand holster and a strange pendant. "I recognize the pendant. It is in the pictures of my dad and his brother."

Tom nodded. "I believe if I am not wrong that George has Fabian's pendant. The twins were given them when they were born, the original twins. A good luck charm."

Harry allowed his dad to put it around his neck and he could not deny that t felt right being there. Tom kissed his son on the head and told him Gideon would have been so proud as would have the original Fabian, to see the young man before him now. He would have made both the Prewett twins incredibly proud.

Harry surprised his dad by hugging him. "I know I have been reluctant but I want to work with you, I want to be your son. I want to be able to call you Papa."


	9. summer ends

Harry had been reluctant when he first came to the manor to allow his Papa in but he had meant it at his birthday. He had always seemed to know and trust Tom from day one he was telling the truth, maybe because unlike with the headmaster he had always felt like something was being held back from him. But it took to his birthday for him to admit that while still scared he wanted to have Tom as his Papa, he wanted to have the man take care of him and be there for him. He had thought himself an orphan all this time and now he had a dad, and he had cousins and a family. Part of him really wanted to be Fabian Prewett-Riddle and he hoped by the time he returned to school even if he had to remain Harry, he would feel Fabian in his heart.

He had been told they were making all the arrangements to ensure he was safe at school. Lucius was having the school governors have Remus reinstated as DADA professor and Lucius would be taking up residence at the school for the school governors in the past did have someone actually there on campus. Tom wished he could be there at school so he could be able to keep an eye on his son but he would settle for Remus, Severus and Lucius being there as well as Draco. He just wished there were more loyal members on staff. There were a few they thought would protect Harry even against Albus, like Hagrid and Filius, but nothing beyond that.

Tom was happy when his son had been spending more and more time with him and not just in his rooms any more. Harry was still cautious about having Rodolphus or Bella around but they had kept their distance and Harry had found himself trusting their promise to continue to do so. Watching and getting to know his son in the weeks following his birthday, he knew his son was truly Gideon's little boy.

The day though arrived when Fabian had to be sent back to his relatives. They would only have him long enough to take him to the train station. Their memories had been altered so they believed Harry had been with them for the summer.

Harry clung to his dad when he knew he had to leave. "I wish I could stay. I don't know who I can trust at school anymore. My cousins aren't there and you and....."

Tom kissed his son on the head. "It is safer for you if you're at school for now. But if it becomes dangerous we'll brig you home. I promise you'll always be safe."

He touched Gideon's pendant that their son now wore and reminded his son of the spells that had been added to it. There were tracking spells on it which Remus had actually attatched to what Harry was shocked to see was a second marauders map, almost identical to the first but unfortunately only with his and Sirius' magic. They had created it shortly before Sirius died. It could show beyond the school, but only Harry beyond the school, if he wore his pendant. But the pedant was also and had always been linked to the other half, which Tom had been right, George wore around his neck. If Harry needed help he could contact George through it.

Tom handed Harry a gift. It looked like a text book but with the right spell it turned into a photo album. It was filled with photos including the wedding pictures for his dads and the few pictures of when he was a baby before he was adopted. There were other pictures of his dads and pictures of him that summer with them as well.

Tom showed Harry the picture of the two of them taken on his birthday. "I promise no matter what you'll be back here next year. I am never giving you up again."

Harry turned back into his arms. "I want to end this war soon, I want to be able to be Fabian. I want to be with you Papa."

It was the first time Harry had used the term Papa, well he had used it in sentences to refer to him but he had bee calling Tom by his first name to his face. Tom could not have asked for a more precious gift then hearing his little boy call him Papa. It broke his hear it was moments before Harry left with Severus to be taken to Surrey but when his son was gone he went to Gideon's memorial and he swore to his husband he would keep their son safe. That one day both he and Fabian would go to the actual family plot and Gideon could hopefully see his husband and son together. His son deserved it but the other Weasleys were not to be trusted.

Harry's Uncle was waiting for him and he had to remind himself their minds had been altered for the man accused him of having a lie in. Severus who had been invisible reminded Harry he needed to play along as always but he knew he could trust him and Lucius, and his new friends in Slytherin as well.

At the train station the Weasleys met him when he came through the barrier and Molly pulled him into a bear hug. "How was your summer Harry?"

Harry wondered if she knew he was her nephew but remembered what he had been told of the family. "Not bas I guess Mrs Weasley."

Ron and Hermione came with Ginny and ushered him onto the train and Harry again found himself wondering about them. Though the twins and Percy had not wanted to worry him, he had known before they finally admitted it, they were suspicious and pretty sure the three had been taking money to befriend Harry. Harry had been taught occulemency to block Albus from accessing his memories from the summer but hiding his confusion and doubts about his friends would fall to him alone. He had spent the summer thinking about thins that happened over the years, which he never thought twice about before but suddenly had begun to add up for him.

He was having too much of the false sentiment of his friends who seemed to be laying it o way too thick and needed to get out and stretch his legs. He was surprised and happy when he found the compartment where Neville and Luna were alone. He had not see Neville since the end of last year but he knew he could trust him.

Neville did not give him long to question it for he hugged Harry as the door was closed and whispered. "Gran and I are behind you and your Dad all the way."

Luna smiled and also hugged him. "Your dad let mine tell Neville and his Gran for we knew they were on your side. A little bit of support in your own house."

Though Neville may never have been the best student and he was likely not the kind of back up most would want Harry was grateful for it. Neville was a loyal and true friend and he had skill where and when it counted. And he had feeling with his doubts about the friends in the compartment he just left, he might need it. Precautions had been taken so his trunk and things could not be tampered with but it would be good to have one person in his tower he knew would watch his back for him.


	10. new detention

Harry reminded himself that for now he needed to be Harry Potter but as he entered the school he knew it would be hard. Other then Neville and Luna he had no idea who he could trust. He wished the twins, his cousins, and more of his quidditch buddies were still in school. He had been surprised to learn Ron had done so bad on his OWLS he had been stripped of his prefect badge and Harry was given it, having a feeling Severus may have had some convincing hand in that. Sixth years had a prefect room to themselves and at least he would have some privacy. The twins and his Papa had given him some items which would ensure his room could not be bugged and that the headmaster could not spy on him, or his thins be tampered with. At least in his room he knew he would feel safe and not have to worry. The photo album from his Papa and the photo from George sat next to his bedside table, the picture looking like a picture of James and Lily if anyone else looked at it.

Harry had found comfort in the fact that Lucius, Remus and Severus were all at the head table during the feast. Draco and a few others in his house, Neville and Luna were there as well. He had been assured they would watch his back though Harry thought back to the day when he was sorted. The hat had wanted to make him Slytherin and Harry had begged it not to. He realized it must have had problems for he was Salazar's heir from birth and Godric's since the blood adoption. He had happy years in Gryffindor and Katie was still there for quidditch, but he wished he had not allowed the bias of Ron to rub off on him.

He was reminded though when he started classes that he would have classes with all students in that class because of NEWTS. Draco but also Hermione were in all his classes except they were taking runes and not herbology. Ron had only passed three classes, as bad as the twins, and unlike the twins who had charms, transfiguration and DADA, even with the DA Ron had failed all the hard ones including DADA. He was taking divination, history and care of magical creatures now.

In potions he had been paired with Draco under the excuse Severus was pairing weaker students with stronger to save his classroom from blowing up. Though Harry was one of the weaker among those who actually made it into NEWTS, surprised he got an O, it had been of course a way for Harry and Draco to be close together.

Ron was not happy at the end of the first week of classes. "I have got detentions all weekend from both those Death Eaters. They are not even trying to be fair."

Harry thought like pointing out Ron had hexed a student from behind for bumping into him. "Go to McGonagall, maybe she can do something about it."

It was a laugh for the woman never played favourites with her house and there was no way she would have helped. She may have helped if the men had been unfair, but Ron had definitely deserved his detentions. Ron would not go to her for he knew he stood the chance of more detentions then he already had, if he went to her. The woman did not take kindly to people trying to get out of detentions that they deserved and would have likely extended them for a week.

Harry had been given a detention by Severus as well but he had been told to earn one. Albus was not making Harry have his occulemency any more, and Severus needed an excuse to have Harry come and spend time with him. Tom was trusting him and Lucius to train his son while Harry had to be back at school.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I think that you should go to her at least. I mean Draco deserved a detention as much as you if you got one for that potion."

Harry smirked. "She likely would agree with you but it would mean me watching Draco read a quidditch book while I was cleaning cauldrons."

She was reminded and nodded that Draco of course was Severus godson and Severus was definitely partial to his own house. She thought Severus might not go that far of course but Draco would likely have gotten off light. Besides she knew Harry had a point bout not going to Minerva. It was try out weekends for quidditch and he could not afford to miss being there, he had been made captain of the team as well this year. Harry had barely thought about quidditch with everything that had been going on that summer but he thought that with the rest of his life turned on his head, quidditch would be a relief for him.

Hermione was the only one who did not have detention that night after dinner. Ron had been assigned to go and clean toilets with Filch even though he had received detention from Lucius for the night, but Harry had loudly been told to come to the potions class. But he was soon led through into Severus' private rooms.

Lucius was there as well and smiled. "Your Papa sends his love and reminds you to write in the back pages of your book this weekend."

The back pages were a two way journal for him with his dad. "I promise I will. I have missed him as much as he has me."

Though both men doubted that for they knew Tom was in panic mode as well as worried, they knew Tom would be relieved to her from his son. Tom knew he was safe for he had people watching Fabian, but he wanted to hear from his son himself. They had known sending owls would be too dangerous to be intercepted so his dad had made sure to include the part in the photo album so the two of them could write back and forth when ever they wanted to. Harry had meant to for the past three days but he had not wanted his dad to worry something was wrong since he was writing so soon. He hated pretending around his false friends, but he was safe.

They could tell he was a bit distracted so they took it a bit easy on him through his practice that night. Severus just tested the basic shield he had with would prevent the headmaster from knowing he knew about his true identity or what was happening now. Albus of course could not learn about the training either.

Harry stopped them when Lucius apologized as they finished for Harry was exhausted. "It was better then all of the detentions of having to clean cauldrons."

Severus shook his head when Harry was about to leave. "You know to make your detention look real I could still have you clean some cauldrons out there."

Harry shot them a nasty look but Lucius assured Harry that Severus had only been joking about it, if only for they were scared of his dad. As Harry slipped out he could not deny becoming so close to both men still seemed odd but he found himself enjoying his time with them, even with this new training. He had to admit allowing the men such close contact with his mind and inner thoughts felt a bit intimate but he for some reason felt at peace around them.


	11. headmaster's training

Harry had not known the men were right and he had gone to write to his Papa after the first training session. He could not deny it made him feel a lot better as well. He knew it was likely harder on his Papa then him for he knew his Papa was basically safe. Tom had his little boy in a school full of people would hurt if not kill him if they knew who he was, and many of them did. The only thing keeping his little boy safe right now, other then the allies who were in the school, was the fact that Albus and the others had no idea that Harry knew he was Fabian Riddle. Harry kept looking at Ron and knowing he was his cousin but he had his suspicions confirmed more and more that Ron as well as Ginny and Hermione had taken money to be his friend, and he doubted they would care if they learned he was their cousin. He had a feeling that Molly would have been right there to curse him if she had known he was Tom's son, even if half of him was also her brother's little boy.

Harry was surprised to learn and not in a good way at all that the headmaster had decided he needed to train Harry himself. Lucius and Severus had explained the headmaster had been answering questions from the order to why they were not doing more to bring Tom down once and for all. Since most of Tom's so called men were his followers and he needed to come up with an excuse not to go after them right away. He needed to find a way to draw Tom out and destroy him and until he could this had to continue on the way it had been. Keeping Harry under his thumb had always been his pawn, his fall back if all else failed.

Saturday evening Harry found himself headed for the headmaster's office. He had been told he would be shown the history of Voldemort and then with time he would be trained in occulemency to take the man down. He wondered what kind of false memories he would see. Surely he would not see his Papa molested by his headmaster and tricked into becoming a monster. Albus had no intention of Harry knowing the truth until it suited him.

Lucius had given him a potion before he had come up here though. "Take this Harry, we don't need him trying to use some kind of drugs on you."

Harry had blanched at the words but he had drunk it down. "You don't think he would try to.....I mean what he did to Papa do you?"

He wished he could assure Harry not but Lucius and Severus were both worried that Albus would try. Harry until he learned the truth of who he was had once thought himself to be like Tom, an orphan who had found his first real home at the school. Albus had used it to land Tom in his bed and had got a child to do things he never fully understood. They were just eternally grateful that Albus had never tried it before but they were reminded that Albus had always known there would be people watching over Harry. Albus had no idea how many people knew the truth about Harry but he knew Tom had spies among Albus' men and needed to be careful of it.

They did not like sending him off any more then Harry liked going but they knew Harry needed to play along with the headmaster. He had sworn he would come down when he was done, and tell them how it had gone for they would be worried until he assured them he was fine. Thy both deeply cared about the boy though they had told themselves it was just because of his Papa and late Dad.

Albus smiled when Harry came into the room and offered him one of his infamous lemon drops. "I am happy you decided to come for the training with me Harry."

Harry took the lemon drop, reminded of the potion he had taken. "I want this war to end soon. I don't want to lose anyone else like I lost Siri."

Motioning Harry over to where his pensive stood Albus smiled inwardly for the boy was such a push over. He was as bad as his dad, Tom had not needed drugging either. He had known forcing Severus to train him last year and treating him so badly, would make Harry all so nicely into his hands. Harry would have been so anxious for him to take over his training instead of having to return to Severus. Severus of course had never questioned it, he had always hated the brat and he had not needed any encouragement to not be buddies with the boy. He would likely have been hexed if he had suggested that Severus try to make nice with the boy.

He watched as Harry watched the first of the memories, theses ones were not that altered for it was just the woman Harry would not know was his grandmother and her falling in love with Tom Riddle Sr. Albus laughed when people thought pensieve could not be messed with, it just required occulemency and the right drugs.

He watched Harry as they came out of it and saw the lemon drop was not doing its job well. "Maybe we should call for some tea, you look quite tired."

Harry sunk down into a chair. "I would not mind a bit before bed."

H knew from time to time people had a resistance to such things, he would just keep using stronger doses on Harry till he succumbed to them. He knew he could not count on Harry being as gullible as his father had been. He should have started this years ago but he had never thought Harry would become as close as he had to Remus and had assumed Sirius would spend the rest of his life in prison. But he was not about to allow Harry to slip through his fingers, he had failed with the boy's dad but he would not fail with Harry. Tom had been smart to try and hide Harry away with the Potters when he was born, for the easiest way to Tom was his son. Tom had always had too good of a heart just like his son. He had sent him to kill his dad and instead he had ended up remaining with his dad. Harry would see the false visions where Tom had actually killed his dad and his dad's parents. The parents had been dead for years and Harry's grandfather was alive until shortly before he was born.

Albus watched him draining the tea and wondered for a moment if Harry had perhaps taken something. But he was reminded the only person who could have given him something was Severus and neither would have suspected. And Severus was not about to help Harry. Eventually Harry slipped away and Albus swore he would just us more. Harry's head was aching though by the time he got down to see the men.

Severus gave him a head ache potion. "I will just have to give you something stronger. That man does not seem to give up too easy."


	12. several shocks

Harry had not wanted to go but he was reminded he was safer if he continued with the lessons. His Papa was worried about him though deeply for he had not been sure what to expect. He reminded his beloved son the pensieve memories were altered, that they were just more of Albus' lies. Harry had assured his dad he knew that they were lies, that he knew the truth. As he watched the memories of the death of his grandfather and great grandparents Harry reminded himself he had seen the picture of Tom Riddle at his dads' wedding, had seen a picture of the man with his pregnant son in law. He even had, back at the manor, a beautiful platinum rattle which had been presented to his dads by his grandfather when he found out they were pregnant. The man had died under suspicious circumstances, supposively an accident on a bridge and drowned, but his Papa always had his suspicions. James and Lily's parents had been dead before he was born, and he hated his biological grandparents were as well. From what he knew Molly's mother had died when she was a child, the reason he had always been told Molly had taken the death of her dad and brothers so hard but now of course he knew she had been lying about her brothers. But at least he had found cousins he was proud to call his cousins.

Harry had been battling headaches more and more though after every session and though Lucius and Severus refused to say the words, they were worried. They could see that Albus was using stronger doses of drugs on Harry and as often as they increased the potions they gave him, Harry was still feeling a slight affect from it all. They knew they should consider sending Harry home to his dad but they would wait until they had no other option. Harry had returned to quidditch and he did have friends at school who were loyal to him. Besides he was getting an education that he could not get the extent of if he had been at the manor. But they were growing so close to Harry and they hated the thought that he could have been hurt.

Halloween weekend Harry at least had his mind on good things for the first quidditch game of the season occurred. He found himself wishing he was on Slytherin for he could have liked his family house to win but he happily defeated Draco on the field. He was expected at the party but he kept trying to get away from it but it seemed that the fates were conspiring against him that night.

Ron pulled him into a headlock. "That was an amazing catch you know Harry. You totally have to go professional when the war is over."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "You know like my dad I considered it but with the war I really think I will become an auror as he did."

He had been told that James Potter had considered becoming a professional quidditch player; he had the skill of his adopted son on the broom. But when he learned the truth about Albus and he got involved with the war, he had become an auror with Sirius instead. Harry knew how it was that he had become a Potter for it was in the auror department that Sirius and James had got to know Gideon so well and that they had helped him with his son. Harry was not James' son but he knew he had a lot in common with him and he doubted he would ever be free really to pursue any real dreams until this war was over. But he did not mind, he wanted to pursue them as Fabian Riddle, he wanted to have a chance to be who he really was. He would forever honour the memory of the couple who died for him, but he was Gideon and Tom's.

Hermione had come over their way. "Well you know you really have to focus on your studies. Now this silly game is over, you can spend more time in the library."

Ron smirked at his girlfriend. "Only you would call quidditch a silly game Hermione, it is only the best game on the planet. You only say it because you hate to fly."

Shrugging Hermione could not deny it, she had been glad when they had no longer had to take flying lessons. It had been a mix of the fact that she had a fear of heights as well as it was not something that she could learn from a book. Hermione was confident and brave when it was something he could go at with knowledge from a book. Harry remembered when they were preparing for their first class and she had tried to find a book to help her on it. Times like this he was reminded there were good memories for him with these two; they had once been his best friends. He knew he had no real proof they had betrayed him but he knew deep down they had.

They were bantering back and forth and kept Harry prisoner for the rest of the party. Harry finally escaped up to his room where he slipped into his cloak for he had every intention of making it down to the dungeons before it had become too late.

He found the two were still down in the common room and heard them taking quietly. Ron sighed. "I am starting to feel like some kind of baby-sitter."

Hermione nodded. "We have been doing this for years but I am starting to think he knows something. I mean he keeps trying to give us the slip."

Harry had his suspicions and he kept preparing himself for it but he had tried to hold to some hope they had not betrayed him all of this time. He knew his cousins suspected that they may have been taking money to be his friends but it had been nothing but suspicions at least at the start it seemed. But here thy were admitting they had taken money and Hermione mentioned that they had been given extra money for thins like the philosopher's stone. He wondered if Albus had been trying to get him killed and if his friends had known that or had simply been pawns in his game.

He finally slipped away and headed for the dungeons where when he found his way into Severus' rooms he found himself pouring out all he had heard. He had no idea why he had become so close to them that summer, or why he had come to them with something like this. But right now he needed assurance, and they seemed to be it.

Lucius pulled him into his arms. "I know you were holding on to some hope, and I am sorry it was crushed Harry. But you know there are people who care deeply."

Severus had come around behind him and held him from behind. "Luna and Neville, and Draco, your cousins, your Papa and Remus. Us."

He was not sure why but the last part had a slight pause and he knew there was a change in tone and meaning behind those last words. He knew they felt something different for him other then simply caring about him as friends. Harry could not deny he had perhaps been feeling a slight draw to them since that summer and as they trained him but he had told himself it was occulemency, for the intimacy of the touch of occulemency was always deep. But as Lucius tilted his head up and lightly brushed him with a kiss, Harry some how felt right.

Harry drew away from Lucius though, it felt right but he still felt confused. "I have to go. I should go."


	13. forbidden forest

Lucius and Severus were a bit worried, well more then a bit worried about Harry and not simply because of whom he was. It had of course crossed their mind that he was the son of Tom, their friend and leader, not to mention sixteen. Though bigamy was not allowed any more by wizards then it was by muggles, bonding was a different matter all together as long as the three were bonded together, meaning one died the other two still were. Lucius and Severus had been together for several decades now and had never even considered having a third. They had thought that they had never bonded because of Lucius' wife but she was gone for some time and now they realized it had felt like something was missing. And as hard as they had fought their attraction to Harry/Fabian they could not deny it really, and it had made their concern over the headmaster and trying to drug Harry grow ten fold.

But when he had run off they had been more worried about him then anything. They would have faced questions from his Papa and his cousins and even the werewolf form if they had hurt Harry. They had no idea if he was even slightly attracted to them, and they had known he was shaken up from finding out about his friends who betrayed him. They had not intended to make him feel pressured and hoped they had not, and it had taken everything in them not to follow Harry. They knew it would raise too many questions so they would have to wait for classes or have Draco speak to him.

But it seemed they were to be beaten to it for Draco had found Harry out on the grounds, he having been too upset from his friends and confused about the kiss, to go back to his tower. Draco was not as oblivious as Harry and had noticed the looks his dad and godfather had been giving Harry that summer but he was not sure what had his new friend so upset. He did not see anyone out there so he was not worried about talking to Harry.

Harry was surprised when he saw him coming his way. "Draco I just want to be alone."

Draco sunk down onto the bench near Hagrid's hut where Harry sat. "I can see you're upset and you obviously need to talk. I'll get my dad if you want him instead."

The way Harry blanched at that he wondered again but he gently coaxed Harry into telling him. He was shocked but not as much as Harry was, to hear. He had been sure that Harry would find out sooner or later but he had given those two enough credit not to talk about it in the common room. He had thought that Hermione at least might be some hope for Harry in one person who had not betrayed him but it seemed he had given the muggle born far too much credit there.

When Harry got to the party that he had gone to see Draco's dad and godfather he suddenly clammed up and Draco was worried. He reminded himself he knew the two of them would never have done anything, if for the simple fact of fear of Harry's Papa and godfather, not to mention his cousins who would hex them into next week. Draco would likely have as well if they had hurt Harry.

Draco tried to get Harry to talk to him about it. "What happened Harry? I know my dad and godfather would never want to hurt you. Please tell me."

Harry shook his head. "They.....your father he....."

But his words were cut off for they heard voices coming their way and at first they were not bothered. Hagrid was of course friends with Harry but it was the second voice they hard with them, one they definitely knew they could not allow to know they had been out there talking. The headmaster was coming their way with Hagrid, though they were on the other side of the hut and it would be some time if the two could see them. The headmaster would know if something was up if he found the two were believed by most of the school to be enemies, hanging out together. A part of Harry wanted to return to his Papa, the drugs and now his former friends, he could not deny he would have felt safer with his Papa but he knew he needed to keep his cover as long as possible. And Draco would blow the cover of his dad and godfather as well and Remus of course as well. They needed more then Filius on campus to count on.

Draco pointed silently at Harry's cloak for he had it out there with him but he shook his head. He was reminded the headmaster had been able to see him with it on before. They needed to get out of there but there seemed no where for them to go without them being seen at all.

Draco panicked at first but Harry shushed him when a form came around the corner. "Just Fang."

Looking at the dog Draco was not sure he was happy about it. "Where do we go?"

The dog started heading for the woods and sharing a look the boys knew it was likely the only option. Draco suggested Harry could stay here and tell the headmaster he had come to see Hagrid, but Harry was not about to allow Draco to go into the woods with just Fag. Though they had not intended to go far into the woods, they realized they had been followed and with their wands casting a small glow, they headed deeper, with Fang.

Harry realized with relief that they had not bee followed that deep. "We can find our way out pretty easily. I say we wait about ten minutes and use my cloak."

Draco was about to say something but he stopped when they heard some crunching. "I don't think we're alone out here."

They had gone a bit deeper then intended and they both remembered when they had been out there for detention in their first year. It had been Quirell and they later learned that the headmaster had been faking a robbery of the stone for Nichols Flamel had refused to make him one, but the memories were clear. Harry had also ha a run in with spiders and he knew there were a number of creatures out there.

Suddenly something appeared before them from the woods and all Harry could do was utter. "Shit."


	14. surprise encounter

They had both known there were serious dangers coming into the woods but Harry had told himself they were not going deep. The spiders and wolves were much further into the woods; Hagrid had always told them that. They had come into the woods together back in first year and other then Quirell, the only thing they had encountered or should have encountered had been the dead unicorn. But some how Harry should have known they were fooling themselves, they were more then aware why the woods were called the forbidden forest and why the students were not allowed to come into them. The furthest they came were the paddocks which were meters back and those they went to with Hagrid, to see the hippogriffs, unicorns or the thestrals.

Harry's pulse was racing through his chest as he looked down the shaft end of an arrow pointed in their face. He had been saved by the centaurs back in his first year but he had also been told by them last year never to return to the woods. The only friendly centaur really was Firenze and he had been banished from the herd the year before when he had become a teacher at the school, accused by his herd of becoming too friendly and too involved with the humans. Even Firenze had shown some reluctance in protecting him in the past and Harry knew the ones left were just as likely to kill them as Albus would have if he knew Harry knew the truth.

He shared a look with Draco, both had their wands out but they both knew there was little chance. There was only two centaurs in front of them but they had the feeling there were others around them. The only way out would have sent them right back to the headmaster even if they could make it.

Harry did the one thing he could think of and bowed his head. "Greetings and blessings of the stars be on your herd tonight. We mean no harm."

Bane who he had met once before eyed him up. "We have told you you are not welcome in our woods Mr Potter. This is the second time you come uninvited."

The other two were angrily talking when something changed and when Harry straightened he did not realize the pendant he wore about his neck showed. The pendant was usually hidden with a charm so no one could see it but the spell did not work with the centaurs. Ronan pointed at the pendant around his neck and was whispering to his brother under his breath and Harry was not certain what was going on but he could have been certain that the weapons pointed at them had been lowered at least slightly, though he had no doubt they could still be killed in a half breath.

Draco had a hand on his arm and had noticed the look as well and he wondered. They both knew the pendant had been one of a pair, worn by the Prewett twins since birth, George wearing the other one. Harry had been given his dad's on his birthday.

Ronan turned to him. "The pendant? Where did you come by it? And you will be honest for we will know if you are lying."

Harry touched the pendant. "It was my Dad's; it was given to me on my birthday."

The other centaurs, others having moved in from the shadows kept watching him and Harry had a feeling like he was being eyed up like meat. He reminded himself these were the centaurs and not the spiders, and as far as he knew they were not meat eaters. Though he really wished he had paid more attention when they had studied centaur culture in some of his classes, or that they had Hagrid and not just Fang with them.

Bane motioned Harry forward. "You will come with us now to speak to our father. You have safe passage, both of you, unless you prove untrue."

Harry shared a look with Draco and nodded. "We will come."

Though usually centaurs did not like humans riding them Harry found himself on the back of Bane and Draco was soon on Ronan. Fang they were quite surprised had remained with them though all of this and some how managed to keep up with the centaurs. Harry was a bit worried for from what he knew not even Hagrid was welcome in the heart of the centaur lands. Hagrid had once told him the centaurs were unable to be driven from their lands even by the likes of the founders so the school had been built round them instead and the founders had made a pact with the centaurs. The lands had wards he was sure he remembered being told which were stronger then the wards on the school.

They came into what looked liked a normal village and Harry realized for the first time there were female and children among the centaurs. He knew there must have been but he had only ever come across the hunters before. He was led to where Lord Magorian stood and as he bowed he watched Bane talk to his dad.

Magorian eyed him. "I have been told you claim the pendant was your dad's. Tell me boy who you claim to be and know if you lie, it will be both your heads."

Harry took a deep breath. "Legally I am Harry James Potter." But after a pause. "But I am Fabian Thomas Prewett-Riddle, heir of Salazar, by my Papa Tom Riddle."

He had no idea how the news would be taken for he was not sure about the founder's ad their place with the centaurs but he knew they would have known if he lied. He and Draco had any chance of getting out of these woods alive; he had to be honest with the centaurs. He prayed what ever the meaning of his pendant was, he was safe

Magorian motioned him forward. "The son of Gideon and nephew of Fabian Prewett is welcome here on our lands, and is granted sanctuary under blood truce."

Harry bowed his head. "I have learned of my heritage only this summer and know little of my dad or my Uncle. Is it permitted I know why I am offered sanctuary?"

There was talk among Magorian and his sons and for a moment it looked like he would be told but suddenly one of the centaurs who they had seen back at the clearing but had not accompanied them here, came into the village and at a full gallop. Harry could se the women and children were moving back into the huts and both he and Draco were suddenly on edge for they were worried something had changed.

They were not told what was happening at first but Magorian handed something to Bane and motioned for Harry and Draco to be taken. The boys were taken on the backs of the centaurs and found themselves headed back towards the school but closer towards the castle, not near Hagrid's hut.

Firenze was waiting for them and bowed. "Send my greetings to our father Bane, and I will bring the younglings safely back to the castle."

Bane nodded and handed Harry a package. "My father regrets he can not tell you of your father now but he will. Keep this, and remember our promise if needed."

Taking the package and slipping it into his belt he thanked the centaurs and he and Draco silently followed Firenze who motioned them back under the cloak. They found when they got within the school that some type of search had gone up and there were order members among them. Harry snuck Draco down to the dungeons and headed for his rooms where he pretended to sleep when some time later the headmaster came into the room and looked in on him. Harry used the shields he had been taught to make it look like he was asleep, and wondered deep down what had set off the alarms.

Later he looked at the package and found a dagger with a beautiful sheath and a strange symbol. "I will be back Magorian. I need to know about my dad and you."


	15. alarms ring

Severus and Lucius were in panic mode, they had no idea where the boys were, and worried they had got caught. They had run into the headmaster and they had known something was up. He had summoned a number of the order members, not the main members, ones Harry would have known, but order members. These were people who he used for smaller deeds and ones that bordered on being criminal, things his loyal members, those who believed he was not a criminal would never do. They were used for small official errands, things that those who thought Tom was the criminal, and those Albus was not sure he trusted, knew about. Of course those who he did not really trust and who he was right not to, like Severus and Lucius, knew what they were really doing of course. But they had no idea what they were doing there that night except they were headed into the grounds looking for something and the men shared a worried look.

They headed towards Hagrid's hut, knowing though the man was loyal to Albus, it was blind loyalty. He was not aware of whom Harry was or that the headmaster was trying to hurt Harry either. Besides Hagrid was loyal to Harry, and he would have likely died for Harry before he let Albus hurt him, even if he did not know the truth. They had a feeling he man might have some idea what was going on and they were surprised when they did not even make it all the way down to the hut. They saw Hagrid coming their way though he was not with his dog which was unusual

They drew up short when they noticed Hagrid was not alone, and unfortunately the headmaster was with him. They knew Albus would come up with an excuse, and reminded themselves Albus should have known; the teachers would have noticed the commotion. Unfortunately Lucius was not the headmaster's favourite person right now, even less then usual. Albus had been served with papers that night from the ministry ordering him to stop one on one training with Harry immediately.

Severus looked at the two men. "What is going on around here Albus? We will have some kind of panic among the students if they see all these strangers here."

Albus put on one of his most fake smiles. "The children are safe and asleep in bed. But a ghost noticed two figures on the grounds, and I worry they are not kids."

Though the wards were incredible, it had been not unknown for things to slip through. They needed to be helped through, but the headmaster always said there were students who were dark as well, though they were reminded the staff often was as well. It was how the troll had entered back in the first year of Harry. But supposively the wards were keyed so that unless they were broken or someone let them in, no wizard of black magic could enter. Of course the fact that Albus lived there made that a joke and they wondered how badly corrupted the wards had been over the years. There were dark creatures in the woods and there was an apparition point in the woods but almost no one knew where it was and in the heart of center lands, no one could use it.

Hagrid pointed towards he woods. "Fang has gone missing and I am worried he has been hurt. We were headed for my hut and we heard voices, and he was gone."

Lucius cast a look at his mate and looked at the headmaster. "The men seem to be getting close to the woods. Surely you don't think they would have entered?"

Though they did not think the man needed reminding, they reminded Albus why the woods were forbidden. They were not forbidden only to the students, they were forbidden to all humans. The students believed it was because they were thought dangerous, and though that was a part of it, it was a tiny portion. The humans were allowed as far as the paddocks and until recently Hagrid was the only one allowed further and even that had been changed. Albus believed Firenze had been kicked out of his herd but he remained in contact with them, sent by his father to keep an eye on the humans.

The centaurs had lived in relative peace with the humans until nearly twenty years before when Albus had committed a near atrocity against the herd. They had been saved by the bravery of a few humans, from being wiped out. Since then the centaurs had erected wards and declared it death to any human who came without a proper invitation, into their part of the woods. Hagrid had unfortunately lost his invite when he had gone to them on behalf of the headmaster.

Albus motioned them towards the castle when they heard some bell like sounds. "We should perhaps head inside. It seems we may have triggered the wards."

Lucius practically laughed at the man. "May have? I hope it was not too valuable a member of our Order you sent. You might find the man or woman never returned."

The headmaster did not respond and of course they knew it was another reason he had sent for the members he did, and not higher ones. He must have known there was a chance they were in the woods and he knew the risk he took sending his men any where near those woods to retrieve them. Severus and Remus knew it must have been Harry for Tom would not have sent any one to the school, and they were worried what might have happened. They believed that Harry was smart enough to not have gone into the woods but he may have been cornered, and they knew how upset he had been when he had left them.

They were worried and pacing when they got back to their rooms, when Draco appeared. They knew from the look on his ace and his presence he knew something. They were both relieved and shocked when he explained what had happened with the centaurs.

Lucius shared a look with Severus over his son's head. "Magorian remembers the pact; at least we can find comfort in that. But Albus can never find that dagger."

Draco was confused for he had not known what the gift was, to tell them. "I don't get what is going on. How do you know what it is? And why did they help us?"

Knowing that the headmaster might check on Draco they sent him back to bed, he going when promised he would have answers, but later. Both Harry and Draco would need to be told and Harry would have to be warned to hide the dagger, but for tonight Draco needed to head to bed. They could not have Albus suspicious.


	16. blood truce

Lucius and Severus were worried about Harry, not only about the kiss anymore, but there was that as well. They knew Harry would have questions about the dagger, learning from Draco the centaurs had not been able to answer his questions, before the wards had gone off. Harry and Draco had not set off the wards, at least not the alarm ones, for they were younglings, and the centaurs would always give warnings to younglings first, unless they meant harm. Harry and Draco had not really been in danger, since they were only on the edge of the lands, unless they had fought being sent back out. The men knew Harry would be curious, he after all had so many questions about who he was and without his Papa there full time, they knew he would likely take risks to find out answers. Tom may have told his son, through the journal, but even Tom did not know the whole story. Unfortunately the only humans who knew had died, and though Severus and Lucius could tell him some, Harry would need to venture back into the woods, but he would have to be patient. The headmaster would be sure to be keeping an eye on the woods after all of this.

They needed Harry to come to them, and the easiest way to contact him without risking anyone seeing them, through his Papa. They did not tell Tom much, they did not need to worry the man over his son any more then they needed to, just enough to get Harry to come see them the next night. Tom was living every parent's worst fear, having their son in constant danger, and they knew that Harry would be removed from school in a moment if they worried Tom. There was a part of Harry who wanted to go, and they knew there was probably more reason to send Harry away, but they thought the longer he could get a education, and hide from the world he knew the truth as well, as long as possible.

Harry appeared in their rooms after dinner as was asked, and they could see he was full of questions, and they had little doubt he had not asked his Papa on some. They were relieved to see he had brought the dagger with him, worried about if he left it in his room, even with all the precautions they had taken. As they ushered him to sit they wished they had more answers for him, for he was practically bubbling over with questions, but they had few.

Harry looked at the dagger in his hands and touched his pendant. "Is this from the centaurs too? I am confused. They offered me sanctuary of blood truce."

Lucius shook his head. "We will tell what we can but most will have to wait for Magorian. Very few people knew what happened in the woods, all are dead."

Severus did have one answer, that no the pendant that he wore was not from the centaurs, it had been a gift to the twins when they were born. But Gideon and Fabian had never been known to go any where without them, and the centaurs would have likely recognized the pendant as belonging to one of the Prewett twins. As far as they knew they had been given to the twins' by their maternal grandmother as a good luck blessing when they were born.

Severus took the dagger. "Twenty years ago the headmaster nearly killed the centaurs, we're not sure how. A group of a few students were able to save them."

Harry looked up. "My dad and my Uncle?"

Lucius nodded, explaining that they had been sworn to secrecy, but that Gideon had admitted that he had a pact with them. A truce of blood, a sacred oath of protection, was placed upon the Prewett twins as well as Edgar Bones and Malcolm McKinnon. All four of them were dead now, and though Edgar had nieces and nephews, Gideon was the only one who passed on the truce, for it past from father to child, or mother if he had a daughter. Gideon if he had lived, would have told his son of the oath when he cam of age, but of course he had not, and the only one who could tell his son, was Magorian. But it was the reason Harry and Draco had been safe, Draco because he was with him, because of some old promise. The promise was a sacred oath that would last generations, it would last till the day the line died. Whether son or daughter, as long as each generation gave way to a next, it would continue through the blood of Gideon's line.

They had arranged with Firenze to sneak Harry towards the woods that night, hoping they would succeed. They had thought to wait longer, but they knew Harry would be impatient, and that was never a good thing. They were worried he would take an unnecessary risk unless they helped him to get the answers he wanted or needed. They warned Harry though as they headed under charms, to meet Firenze where they were expected, that there was a risk.

Firenze waited and looked at the men as he took Harry onto his back. "I have permission for Fabian to be brought, but no other humans can come this time."

Severus nodded but he reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "You are safe with the centaurs Harry, even Albus can not touch you there. We will wait."

Though Harry was a bit worried about heading into the woods alone, reminded of the weapons on him the time before, but he stayed as calm as possible. He knew enough to know the centaurs held to hospitality laws, they would not invite him into their lands, and attack him. He was sill not certain what this was about but he remembered what he had been told, his dad helped save the herd, and he desperately wanted to know more about his dad. His Papa and the others told him a lot about his days after school, but not from before.

Magorian and the others were waiting in the village like last time, and as he bowed to the centaur lord, he felt some relief. There were no weapons out this time and he was motioned to join Magorian and his sons. He handed Magorian the dagger when he was asked for it.

Harry looked at him. "I was told my Dad and Uncle were involved with helping save you, but no on could tell me much else."

Magorian sighed. "The headmaster feared our powers, we of course have the power to see the future, and he strove to kill off our herd."

They had allowed humans at the time, some of the older students even came to learn from them, but they were betrayed. A poison had been added to their water source and several foals and elders had died from a strange illness before they realized why. The Prewett twins, Edgar and Malcolm, were among the stands who had come to train here among them, and they had been the ones to realize what was causing the illness. They had risked a lot, snuck into the headmaster's tower, and had actually stolen the antidote. At the time they had, three quarters of the herd were sick, but they were saved by the bravery of the four students. They had risked certain death if they had been caught, and it was one of the reasons after he finished school, Gideon had sought out Tom, he had been suspicious ever since.

Bane handed the dagger. "One was given to each, a promise of our herd. Each of the men, and their heirs after, were adopted into our herd. You are his son."

Magorian looked at Firenze. "My son was among those who nearly died, I owe your father his life. You are offered any aid this herd can offer, and your kids after."

The dagger he was told had spells, a way for him to contact the centaurs if he needed aid from them. The symbol on the sheath was the centaur version of the family crest, it showed the carrier as a member of not just the herd, but the family of Magorian. Even foreign centaur herds would recognize it, and offer Harry their aid.

Magorian motioned that Harry needed to return back to the school. "You are welcome here any time, and our aid is yours. But it grows dangerous for you to remain."

Harry bowed and thanked Magorian, and was surprised but honoured when he was told he could tell his Papa, Magorian thinking Tom had the right to know. He could se when he was returned to the other two men they were relieved to see him, even though they had assured him there was no danger for him o go into the woods. Harry was not surprised when back inside Lucius suggested Harry let them keep the dagger for now, assuring Harry it would be safe, and they would give it back.

Harry surprised Lucius with a kiss, just a brush of a kiss but one. "I know. I trust both of you with my life, and with this."

He had slipped away before either could comment but Severus held Lucius to him. "Maybe he was not as opposed to the kiss as we were worried."

They both had so many questions but they would not push the topic, they would wait till Harry wanted to talk. Harry was not only the son of Tom, but very young as well. But they could not deny their concern for him had grown ten fold because of an attraction to him, both physical and emotional.


	17. Hogsmeade attacked

Severus and Lucius had been training Harry for weeks now, and though they had not spoken about the kiss since it had happened two weeks before. They had no idea how Tom would react when he found out his friends had pursued his son, considering their age, and the fact that they were old enough to be his dad. But they could not help it, they had genuinely come to care about him, and they wanted to see where it could go with the young man. They thought Tom might not be sure, he might even be angry at first, but he would know they would never take advantage or hurt his son. Even if they had not fallen badly for Harry, not had great respect for him either, they would have been too scared of being hexed into oblivion if they ever thought to even hurt a hair on his head physically, or him emotionally. Bella and her husband Harry might have been scared of, but even they would have hurt someone who tried to hurt the child they considered to be their nephew.

They were aware their son knew, he had not confronted them, but he had let it slip that Harry had told him. They knew if he was angry about it, Draco would have been screaming to say the least, but he was not. The night they realized he knew the truth, he had been scared about Harry and the dagger, but it had been two weeks and he had yet to mention the incident again. Harry had kissed them the night they had given him the dagger to keep safe for him, but there had been no physical contact since, but Harry had been spending more time with them. They knew he was still struggling with it all, and he wished he could at least be open friends with Draco.

By December Harry was growing more and more shaken, it seemed the headmaster had not given up, continuing to drug and even try occulemency on him. Harry's so called friend had to find excuses for why they looked like a freak show, as they had set off the alarms on his prefect room more then once. Part of Harry just wanted to retreat home, more and more often, but they kept reminding him he was safer. They were trying to find a way to get him home for the Christmas holidays at least.

But a few weeks before the winter holidays Harry noticed there was some strange light coming from the town. It almost looked like there was some kind of fire in Hogsmeade, and he was scared. He headed for the dungeons as fast as he could, finding Draco was already with his dad and his godfather.

Lucius stopped him. "There was an attack on Hogsmeade Harry, and the aurors of course think it was your dad. They are still trying to put out the fires."

Harry was shaken badly. "But why so close to the school? Is Albus trying to make it look like h is coming after the students?"

Severus and Lucius were not sure how to tell Harry this, for they had received word from Rodolphus, for Tom's men had been down there. They had been among the aurors Tom worked with, and had been trying to save lives. Part of the headmaster's plan would have of course been to make Tom even more demon like, to make it look like he was trying to attack the school and in filling to do so, he had attacked the town on the edge of the school. But they were worried there was far more.

Severus pulled Harry down onto the couch with him. "Harry, the shop your brothers recently purchased, was attacked. Fred was there."

Harry paled and shook his head. "No. No. He isn't dead, he can't be dead. You're lying to me."

They stopped Harry and told him they were not certain yet, but it looked like he may have been taken prisoner. The shop had been the starting point, and it looked like it had been the real target of the attack, the other shops around it having been burned later to hide what had been the focus of the attack. The shop was in cinders, but there had only been one body found and from what they could tell, it was the shop keeper.

Harry was in panic mode, and neither men knew how to comfort him, not knowing where Fred had been taken. They hated to tell him, but there had been an attack on the original store, and George was now staying at Riddle manor. They were not sure why the twins would have been targets like this.

Harry knew. "Me, they are targets because of me, they are my friends and brothers, and were gone after because of me. Fred might die, and it's all because of me."

Percy surprise his cousin, having com through the door, hidden among the troops who were now at school. "You're our cousin by blood, we would all die for you."

Tom had sent what men he could into the school, and knowing bout Fred, he knew Harry could use Percy. The headmaster was trying to make it look like an attack was pending on the school, a reason for him to have the order and more of his loyal troops there at the school. He had basically declared martial law there, and from what Percy could tell them, he said unless Fred was returned in one piece, the wizarding world would make all out war on Tom. It had never been declared before, the world believed it was Tom who was attacking them. Thy had been worried the time would come, but they had been hoping for mo time.

The three men looked at Harry and Draco, and they knew they needed to get them out of here. It would not be log before Albus declared Harry was a target and took him into protective custody. They needed to get him out of the school and to his dad, along with Draco and any others who might be at risk.

Harry shook his head when he was told. "No. I want to see Papa but I won't go. My brother is a prisoner because of me. I am not leaving him."

Lucius pulled him into his arms. "Your Papa and us will not rest until we get him back. But the four of us, and Percy need to leave. Or there might be no chance."

Percy agreed and as an elf was sent to pack the things they would need to take, he told Harry that Fred would not be able to live with himself if Harry was at risk because of him. Harry knew Percy was telling the truth, and he admitted he wanted to be home with his Papa, the thought of being captured by Albus scared him for he knew what the man would do to him, but he prayed they would be able to find his brother and get him back. As they prepared to leave, he knew it could be the last time he ever saw the school but his mind was just o his brother, and wanting to know he would be safe.

Severus forced the boys under the cloak. "If we get caught, keep going. Go for the woods and the centaurs will take you to the apparition spot. Use this portkey."


	18. fleeing school

Harry was in a panic as they headed onto the grounds, not worried about himself, he knew somehow he would get home, be back with his Papa soon. He knew he and Draco were safe under his cloak, and that the centaurs would take them to safety, he had their dagger on him, but he was worried. He knew Lucius and Severus were prepared to die to get them to safety, and Harry shook with the thought of loosing either of them, and not simply because of the kisses they had shared. He knew how much they meant to his Papa, and Draco of course, but they were going to sacrifice themselves if needed, to get Harry and Draco to safety. He could tell that Draco was thinking the same thing, and though Draco knew the chances were bad his dad and godfather would live, he knew why they were doing it. But not knowing if his big brother would be rescued, or if he was even alive to be rescued, Harry could not handle the thought of losing him.

As they hit the grounds they could see why Lucius and Severus were worried, for the fighting from the town had reached the gates, and while the wards were still up, some of the spells were coming through them, and the so called light side ad their men coming through the gates. Percy had been among the troops that were spilling through the grounds and Severus and Lucius were considered loyal members of the order still by most, but they needed to draw as little attention as possible.

They had made it half way to the woods when they spotted the headmaster among the troops, and Lucius and Severus were more then aware that they had been spotted. They knew they needed to get the boys out of there, and were simply grateful Percy was there, for they knew neither boy would leave on their own.

Lucius turned to Percy. "Get your cousin and my son to the centaurs now. We will hold them off until you can get them to safety."

Draco looked at his dad. "No. You have to come dad. I can't lose you."

Though Lucius could not see his son for he was under the cloak, he used a telepathic link he had always had with his son, to send him his love in the form of a mental hug. He silently reminded both boys they had family and those that cared about them at the manor, even Draco, for if his dad died, Rodolphus and Bella would take their nephew in and raise him as the son they had never had.

Percy knew what was needed and he managed to direct the boys towards the woods, surprised when Harry and Draco had yanked him under he cloak, for there was room for three of them under it. Percy did not like leaving the other two ay more then the boys, but he may have lost one brother already, he would not lose Harry.

They had made it into the safety of the woods but before they could head deeper they were stopped, their cloak off as they entered. "You're not going any where."

Harry turned, expecting the headmaster but he found Rabastan Lestrange, reminded unlike Rodolphus, he was dark. "You think you'll stop us alone?"

The man laughed, reminded of when he had faced the boy in the ministry, where he had been a scared little brat. Harry would have died like his good for nothing godfather, if it had not been for Rodolphus, who had been protecting he boy. The headmaster had his suspicions, he had been worried that Harry had found out his true identity, and it seemed he had been right. Rabastan knew he would have a massive reward to look forward to when he delivered these little brats to his master, and revealed that Albus had been correct, and that Harry knew full well that he was the son of Tom Riddle. The only question was how long he had known.

Harry kept taking steps backwards when the man did not notice, as did Draco and Percy, when they caught on to what he was doing. His fingers grazed not the portkey for it would not work here, but the dagger in his belt. H knew heir only chance really was for them to get into the centaur lands.

Rabastan heard an arrow whistle and come down between them. "You fools, better come here like good little boys, or you will be skewered by the centaurs."

Harry smirked at him. "To be handed over to the headmaster to be raped and tortured? I think I will take my chances with the centaurs thank you."

The man watched as the three boys took the last steps into the centaur lands and he shrugged, staying on safe lands, prepared to watch them be killed. Albus had said dead or alive, and he was sure though the man would be disappointed not to be able to fuck the boy before killing him himself, he would be happy Tom's son was dead. As the boys were surrounded by three centaurs, he was sure he would have front row seats for a wonderful show. Boy was he wrong.

Firenze helped Harry onto his back. "We hoped you would come to us Fabian. Our father has sent us to collect you and the other two younglings."

Percy was above age but he was grateful to be still considered a child in their eyes if it meant protection. "Thank you. We need to get to the apparition point."

Rabastan stared at them and he knew, he had heard rumours about the centaurs and about the brat's other father, but he had not known thy were true. Nor did he knew the boy knew about them either. The headmaster had only herd rumours of them, and all those who would have known if they were true or not, had long ago died. He moved towards them though he soon saw number of bows o him before he could make it across the boundary.

He stared at them. "You are dead meat. Even if you get out of here, we will get you. You know you will come for your brother sooner or later."

Rabastan crumpled to the ground though when he had been hit by a stunner and Lucius stood behind him. "I think I have heard enough from you for one day."

Both Harry and Draco were relieved to see both men there, but they could see both were bleeding and badly injured. Two more centaur came forward, as Magorian had ordered anyone with Harry was to be helped, and they were all helped to mount. Told to stay low as possible, for where they were going was in the her of the spider territory, the reason only people accompanied by the centaurs would ever risk going there, and usually the centaurs would never help humans like that, not for twenty years at least and even before Albus had betrayed them, they would have been reluctant to take humans to such an area.

When they got to the point Firenze helped Harry down and handed him a package. "Father reminds me to tell you, even now that you leave, our help is yours."

Severus had activated the portkey which he took from Harry, and grabbed him. "We need to be going. Thank your father Firenze, for his help."

The portkey pulled them all away and Harry soon found himself back at home, the place that had become home that summer to him. Most of their numbers had returned from Hogsmeade, and he could even see George among them, reminded he had been rescued when his store was attacked in London. But his attention was on his Papa who stood there, and he threw himself crying into the waiting arms of his Papa, as a healer went to look at Lucius and Severus.

Tom kissed his son on the head. "I am so grateful you are safe and home Fabian. I promise we will do all we can to get your brother home safe, I promise."


	19. Fred's fate

Fred was lying in a cell, he was not sure where, there was no window, just some light from the door off to one side. He had been in their new shop; he and George had bought the shop not only to expand the business, but chose the location so they could be close to their brother. They had known Fabian had been scared to go back to school, they considered him Fabian even though he still clung to Harry for he was not certain of anything either, and being away from his Papa did not help. Fred had volunteered to go to the new store, he was always the braver of the twins, and he had sworn he would keep an eye on their little brother. But the entire world had come down around him and nearly literally, starting with a floo call from his brother, saying that their store in London had been attacked and he was pretty sure Bill had been among the attackers, and he had only escaped because their group came to his rescue. George had warned him as soon as he could, having bee told they knew, and he knew his brother would be in danger, but the warning had not come soon enough.

Fred could have fled to the cellar where there was a hidden passage which would have got him away, but his clerk was still in the store. He could not allow the teenager to be killed, and had gone into the front of the shop, just in time to watch the eighteen year old be taken down by a curse. Fred had known before he had seen the blood on the neck of Peter, he was dead, and before he could turn to escape, hexes were being sent at him. The last ting he could remember, other then hearing screams from people in town that there was an attack and fire, was his store on fire, and the roof caving in on him.

The door to his cell opened and three figures came in, two who he did not recognize for they were faceless members of the Order of the Phoenix, but the third he had known since he was born. He had been warned by George that Bill had been there when he had been attacked, and it seemed that Charlie had been assigned to him.

Fred looked at his brother. "I know you believe that old fool, but he is a dark lord. Charlie, why are you doing this? You're my big brother."

Charlie grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door. "You think we did not know he was dark? You little fool. Mum and Dad are waiting wit the others."

He fought his brother but he was weak and light headed as he was dragged through a manor and to his surprise he was taken out doors. He realized in shock, his brother had not been lying, the entire family except George and Percy, were there. He had no idea that Molly had been involved, she had helped to poison her own dad and had set up her brothers, or that Arthur were among the supposive Death Eaters when the twins had been killed. She had learned her brother was actually dating Tom Riddle, and had been so appalled. The couple had at first not known the headmaster was a dark lord, but they had come to him, convinced that the tyrannical old bloods, and the muggle borns who would out them to the muggle world, needed to be controlled, and if not possible, killed, to protect their world and the order of it.

Fred found himself on what he realized was a giant cross and for a moment he wondered if he was going to be crucified, but he was bound to it, not nailed in place. For a moment it seemed ironic, the way that he was to die, considering it was the old bloods they were so against, who usually held to old traditions like this.

Fred looked at them wondering where the headmaster was for there was no sign of him. "Where is your leader? We know you do not have the balls to kill me."

Bill took out a knife. "Oh we have the balls though we have a few people here to help us. Albus has sentenced you to death, execution by firing squad."

For a moment he thought they were joking but they were not, and as Bill came forward with the knife in his hand, the rest of the family and some of the other Death Eaters were lining up wit their wands out. Fred had no idea what his older brother was going to do, until he screamed in absolute agony as his pinkie finger on his left hand, was severed from his body. He had never felt such excruciating pain in all of his life, the blood sliding down his hand, his brother whispering that the rest of his body would be so desecrated no one would ever find it or be able to identify it. They would send the finger on, so his side would know he was dead for sure.

Arthur sighed. "Your lack of loyalty saddens us. You know the headmaster will make this world a better place. He will free the world from the slavery of the ministry."

Fred spa at the man he once called his Dad. "To turn us into the slaves of his dictatorship, to lick his feet and warm his bed? I would happily die a martyr to this."

It seemed that it was to be performed as an actual execution, something wizards had not done in centuries in the UK, for they used dementors instead. His so called charges were read off, ending with treason against the supreme and rightful ruler of all Britain, Lord Albus Dumbledore. Just to make sure that he knew he would be dying they once again repeated the sentence was execution by firing squad.

But before any shots were taken off on him, three of those with wands on him had hit the ground, and others were dodging spells left and right. Fred saw members of Tom's group flooding in, what ever wards there had been, had been brought down.

Remus appeared by his side and unbound him. "Come on Fred, we need to get you back to the manor. The healer will see to you there."

Fred felt like protesting and claiming he needed to fight but he was exhausted and light headed and passed out. "No."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Fred came around he was lying in a bed, and it took a while for the memories of what had happened, to flood back to him, starting with the shop. The horror of the news his family ad known the truth all this time, flooded to him as well, as did the fact they tried to kill him. He and his brothers had clung to the hope that their family had believed the lies that Tom was a dark lord, but tonight he had proof he could not deny, including his missing finger, tat they had known all along. He was so lost in his thoughts at first he had not noticed e was not alone; his three brothers were with him.

Harry was pale and crying. "I am so sorry they tried to kill you, because of me, this is all my fault. If you or George died....."

Fred quieted him. "I am sure my brothers have already said it but I will say it again, this is not your fault. You are our little brother and we are here to protect you."

The brothers had been indeed telling him that, reminding him that he may have been technically their cousin Fabian, but he was still their little brother. And none of them blamed him for what had happened, and none of them would have regretted dying for him. They were just relieved that he was safe wit his Papa, and now that it was known he knew who he was, Fabian would be staying here for it was no longer safe for him to leave.

Fred looked at his older two brothers. "Our family? Have they been arrested? What happened?"

Percy shared a look with George and sighed. "Arthur and Ginny were captured wit some of the other lower members. Molly, Ron, Charlie and Bill got away."

Fred noticed his brother had used names and not mum and dad, and he knew he would have done the same, after what had happened. The three of them and their little brother were the family they had left. Arthur and Ginny had been handed over to the ministry, their wands tested to show they used unforgivable, and they would be facing the kiss within the next few days, as the others would when they were captured.

Tom had come into the room as they were talking. "I am sorry for what you suffered, Frederick. You and your brothers will remain here with my son now."


	20. blushing chats

Fabian had been back home for two weeks now, and though Tom hated his son was in danger and had to leave school, he could not deny he was happier now. He had not slept well since his son went to school, worried his son would be hurt, even if Albus never learned Fabian knew the truth. Albus had been drugging his son without knowing, and he had known the man would risk anything, to make Tom pay. He knew he could not keep his son at the manor forever, he would grow up, but he wanted that, his son to have a chance to grow up, have a family, a career, a life. It was something he and Gideon never had; they had always had to hide their marriage, had to give up their little boy for protection, and had it all taken away from them in the end. He would do anything he swore to himself and to his husband, anything to ensure their little boy had what they never did, and would do all he could to make this war end as soon as he could. For now his little boy would live here, safe from Albus, being educated by the members who were there, and spending time with his cousins.

He had noticed though that Fabian was withdrawn, and at first he thought it was about all that had happened, what he had suffered at the school. He had been spending a lot of time with his brothers, especially when Fred had still been in bed, but what they spoke about he was not all that sure of. He wished his son would open up to him, and though they had been spending time together every day since his return, Fabian did not seem to be able to tell him what was bothering him so much. Those closest to him reminded him even after that summer they were new to each other, and though Fabian loved him and wanted to be close, he needed to take his time.

He noticed though that it was not him who his son was withdrawing from, but Lucius and Severus, even to the point he allowed Rodolphus to teach him charms instead of Lucius one day. Even before Fabian had gone to school he had grown close to those two, and the fact he was avoiding them, raised concern in his dad. He drew Fabian away from the others after dinner, wanting to speak to him, hoping he could find out what was going on.

He sat his son down. "I know something is bothering you Fabian, and if it is me, you can tell me to back off. I promised this summer I would not rush you into...."

Fabian stopped him. "Papa you know I love you, and I finally have the family I always wanted. I am sorry if I have been distant."

Holding his son to him, Tom assured his little boy that he did not need to apologize for anything, he understood. His little boy had suffered a lot, and was still trying to deal with what he had learned that summer. The fact he had less then two months before he had been forced to go back to school had made it harder, and even though he had known his Papa and the truth, hearing the headmaster and his former friends, had been rough.

Fabian looked at his pendant. "I am happy to be with you Papa, and to hear more about Dad. And to be away from my former friends, I really am."

He reached out and touched his son's pendant. "Fabian I want you to be honest with me, did something happen between you and Lucius and Severus?"

His son pulled away from him, looking an odd mix of surprised, shocked and card, and Tom knew he had been right. He knew his friends well enough, they were not just his allies, but two of his closest friends, and knew they would never have forced themselves on his son, or hurt him. But he needed to know why his son was so worried, and why he seemed to be pulling away from them since he returned home.

Tom lifted his head. "I know the training of the mind can be quite intimate, and you were together a lot. If you were uncomfortable with them, I will train you or....."

Fabian turned his face away again but mumbled. "Lucius kissed me."

Tom was shocked, though perhaps not as much as he should have been, but he was. He had known the men were lovers, likely would have been married long ago but not for Narcissa, and it was not impossible in their world for three men to bond, but he never imagined this. Though his son refused to look a him, he coaxed his son into telling him the truth and Fabian admitted he had kissed back once.

Tom held his son to him assuring him he was not angry, that he was surprised but not angry. He also promised he was not going to stop loving his son if he had feelings for the men, or hex his two friends for kissing Fabian. But when his son reluctantly left his arms, he did go in search of the two.

He stood for a moment in the doorway to their rooms until they noticed he was standing there. "I would like to know what the two of you were doing kissing my son."

Severus paled and it was Lucius who found the words though he did not look any less worried. "We would never force him. You know we care about him, and you."

Though he had no intention of breaking his promise to his son not to hex them, Tom kept his wand out, and let them think here was a chance. He needed to hear the words from them, for he had a feeling his son might want more, and he need to be sure. If Fabian had wanted it to end, if he had not wanted more, he would not have been avoiding them since he returned. He had been worried that his Papa would see them together and know something was going on, and like when they had spoken tonight, had been worried he would turn on his son or his friends, or likely both, over this. He knew his friends would never hurt his son, not only because they would face hexes from everyone in the manor, not just Tom, but because they respected him. But he needed to know where they stood on all of this.

Lucius came forward. "We both care deeply for your son, not just attracted to him. We would like to continue, but you know we would not pressure or hurt him."

Tom dropped his wand. "I will not hex you as I promised Fabian, and I will not oppose this. But I will feed your innards to a vulture if you ever try and hurt him."

There was no doubt in either man that he was being honest with them, and they knew they would have been lucky if that was all that happened. The manor might take a page from the book of those who tried to kill Fred, and do a firing squad for even Bella and her husband would want to kill them if they hurt Fabian at all. His honorary brothers and the werewolf would be right there along with Tom leading the charge of course.

Tom found himself in front of his husband's memorial. "I know they are older, and I might have chosen someone closer to his age, but they will not hurt him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus went in search of Fabian, knowing that he would be worried about them, as he would know Tom would come speak to them. They were not surprised Tom had learned, Fabian had been avoiding them like the plague. They had told themselves at first was because of his brother, but when he started asking other people to train him, or leaving meals early to be away from them, they had known. They knew he was both worried about his feelings for hem, and how his Papa would react, for it was not because it was two of them, but because they were old enough to be his dad, and friends with his Papa.

Fabian looked up surprised when they came into his room, relieved though. "My Papa did not hurt you did he? He promised me he would not hex you."

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "Threatened to send the group after us and feed our remains to vultures if we ever hurt you, but did not hex us, I swear."

They could see even more relief in him when they explained what had went down, and though they knew really, he told them about the talk with his Papa. He apologized, he should have known the way he was acting would have raised suspicion, but they quieted him. They were just worried about him, and after kissing him, they were willing to face hexes, if he had felt pressured by them at all.

Fabian blushed at their words. "I don't know, I mean I kind of liked the kiss, and I would not mind another. But you guys are together, and Papa's age and....."

Severus cut him off with a light kiss. "We will take it slow or back off if you want us to. But we care deeply, and we would like to be together, all three of us."

They reminded Fabian what he knew before, three people could bond if they all bonded together, and they wanted it with him. Bu they swore they would take it slow and patient with him, they would never rush him for intimacy or commitment, they cared about him so deeply. They knew he was younger, and had really no experience even with dating, ad they just wanted to see if there was some chance.

Fabian returned a kiss to them both, barely a touch at all but one. "I will give this a chance, if you keep to your word of slow. I am attracted to you, both of you."


	21. training decissions

Though Fabian had agreed to start a relationship, or at least try to, with Lucius and Severus, he stepped back from them further. His Papa had been right, the intimacy of doing occulemency with the men was deep, and Fabian felt a bit uncomfortable, knowing he was considering a romantic relationship with them. His Papa was the top at it and he had agreed to train his son, agreeing with Fabian that it was a good idea for him to continue, until he was sure about his feelings. He did not think it was the reason Fabian had fallen for them, but it could have added to the feelings, as well as a need to feel protected and trust someone to care for him. He wanted his son clear headed, and to have no doubt it was his heart, and not the bond from the training, which he was following. He had sworn to his son and his friends he would not oppose them being together with each other, but he wanted to make sure it was what Fabian truly wanted, for he was so young and had no experience.

It was a few weeks after Fabian returned to the manor that he went back to occulemency training. He had been sticking to his normal classes until now, any and all members of the order teaching him when he had the time, he and Draco for they were the only ones of school age there. There was some concern they might need to consider bringing Luna and Neville, worried that Augusta and Xeno would come under suspicion, but for now they were still safe at the school. Draco and Fabian had grown to become quite good friends, for unlike Fabian who had his cousins there, Draco did not have his old friends, and Fabian adopted him into his group.

After a few lessons with his son Tom was worried, for he could not seem to work with his son on occulemency, and he spoke to Severus and Lucius. They were surprised for Fabian had shown such progress with them but it was Remus who suggested perhaps Fabian needed someone else to train him.

Fabian looked up in surprise when his Papa came in but with Rodolphus. "Papa?"

Tom kissed his son. "Your godfather suggested it might be easier for you to train with someone you are not so closely linked to, worried about barriers."

Remus had been training Fabian to become an animagus, helping the marauders become one even though he never did, but it was different. There was not such a link for such training; he was not connecting to his godson's mind or heat. Though it was not the intimacy of attraction, Fabian would have to let his barriers down with his Papa and part of him was still scared, as he had been when he had told him about the kissing, his Papa might not love him if he learned something. He needed someone who he could trust would not try and hurt him, but who he did not have such a bond with.

Rodolphus looked at him. "I do not have the level of your Papa or Lucius, but I do have some skill, and I would be willing to work with you."

Tom knew his son would be reluctant but there were no other options in the house. "We can continue to try if you're too uncomfortable, but your Uncle would...."

The man had been referred to as his Uncle on more then one occasion, and through his adoption by Sirius as a Black, he was related through marriage to Fabian. Fabian had allowed Rodolphus and his wife to have contact with him, the man had taught him charms twice, but he was still holding back a bit from them. He had bad dreams still sometimes, and the death of Sirius was still at the front of those. He tried to be reasonable, remembering that he owed his life to Rodolphus, and Bella had actually not killed Sirius, but reason did not seem to be stronger then his fear, at least not enough before.

Fabian reluctantly nodded his head. "I am willing to give it a try Papa. You and I don't work well, and I can't do it again with the other two."

Tom was relieved to hear that. "I should have known father teaching son might not work very well. Just remember Rodolphus is family, and he will be careful."

Though his Papa offered to stay for the first session, Fabian knew it was a bad idea for it worked better he found when they were alone, and he knew if he was going to allow this man to train him, he needed to come to trust him. Tom shared a look with Rodolphus, and silently Rodolphus reminded his old friend and leader, he would be careful with Fabian, and would not push him beyond what he was ready to handle. It was not that Tom was worried that Rodolphus would have physically hurt his son but he had been on edge about someone pushing his son further and sooner then he was ready for.

Fabian reached out and touched the man but with his mind, telling him to stop talking with his Papa, or Fabian would go find his brothers. Rodolphus smiled, it was just very basic telepathy, with someone in the room and who had his shields down, but it was a good start. They spent the day doing just that, a telepathic conversation between the two of then. Rodolphus knew Fabian could not keep it going if he left the room, but they would get there.

As they ended the session when Fabian was drained Rodolphus smiled. "We will start there for now, and soon you should be able to talk to me at distances."

Fabian knew his Papa could but only to certain people. "I thought Papa could only do it because of the mark."

Shaking his head Rodolphus explained it had nothing to do with the mark, for that was from Albus, but a special bond he had with certain people. His true allies he could touch all their minds, because of a pendant they all wore about their neck, but only a short message, and they could not respond. There were a few he could talk to across a distance, as long as there was no interference, but the other had to be trained in occulemency and legimency as well. He could communicate with Rodolphus, Lucius and Severus, and his husband when he was alive, but the magic of Hogwarts had blocked that ability. He could not do it with all people with the talent, he could send dreams and visions because he had stronger powers, but not speak, unless he had some kin of link. Rodolphus had accepted the bond with Fabian, and allowed him access, like opening a door. Fabian was weak so he could shut the door if he chose, but as Fabian got stronger it would be impossible.

Fabian touched his scar. "The visions I got, that I was told were from my Papa?"

Rodolphus shook his head. "Albus can do legimency, no where near your dad's level. But he used your scar, which he gave you, like your dad uses the pendants."

The visions had been the reason the headmaster had made him train with Severus, and he now realized had been used to send him to the ministry, and killed Sirius. The headmaster had been hoping that Fabian would go, and had hoped he would either kill his own Papa not knowing the truth, or be killed himself. Albus still had more skill at it then Fabian but Fabian had enough to block him out now. It was the reason Severus had been told to attack Harry's mind and never teach him properly, because Albus wanted there to be no chance that he could be blocked from having access. The raining was just to try and stop people from being suspicions of him.

He saw his Papa when they came for dinner and he reassured his Papa. "It went okay Papa; I will continue training with him. You were right, he won' hurt me."

Tom kissed his son on the head. "I am glad to hear that. You need the training, and I would really prefer you not having to return to those two for training."

Fabian looked at Severus and Lucius who had come into the room for dinner, and he agree with his Papa, this was better. He still wanted to spend time with them, and see if they had a future together, for he could not deny an attraction to them, but he had just needed a distance from the intimacy of the training.


	22. Diagon Alley

Though it had been tentative to say the least at first, Fabian had come to trust Rodolphus, and by the end of their first month, he could speak to him any where on the grounds and even into the near by town. His Papa told him when he was older or when he needed to leave the grounds if the need arose, he would connect his son to the pendants so he could summon help from their group, the way his Papa was. It was not a simple tracking spell, though it would do that as well, it would allow Fabian to send a message of what was happening and what hey would be facing when he got there. For now Rodolphus was starting to help Fabian reach out and touch other minds when they were in the same room with him, and he was showing some real progress. Rodolphus was worried that Fabian would quickly surpass what he could teach, for Fabian was picking it up so fast, but they would come to that when they had to. His Papa was happy not only that he lessons were going well, but Fabian had grown a bond with the man and even his wife, and had started calling them his Aunt and Uncle, which definitely was a change for him.

Fabian and Draco were doing well with all of their studies, but their favourite was their animagus, which Remus was the main teacher for, but when the twins had convinced them to allow them to join, Severus and Lucius had joined, Lucius a snake and Severus a bat. They had taken the potion to learn their forms; Fabian knowing though his Papa had never had the skill, his dad and Uncle ha both been birds. The potion would reveal the form, and if you did not take a form, like his Papa, you did not have the required magic. Fabian had turned into a falcon which his Papa said looked like Gideon, and Draco was a Doberman. Fabian had thought with Remus and Sirius, he may have been the dog or wolf, but he felt a bond with his Dad when he was a bird. The twins were a surprise, not the same as their Uncles had been, Fred a fox and George was a bird, but a much smaller little mina bird, not a falcon.

Christmas was approaching and Tom was happy his son would be home with him, but before the holiday arrived, Fabian was leaving. Well not exactly leaving, though he was not sure he liked it any more then that. Rodolphus had convinced him Fabian needed training and experience from behind the walls, and Lucius and Severus had convinced him it was safe enough to attempt. Severus would be supplying Fabian with a polyjuice besides, so he could venture out.

Fred pouted as he watched his brother take the potion. "It isn't fair you get to go and the rest of us have to stay here. They are playing favourites."

Fabian smirked at his brother. "The last time we let you out of the estate, you lost a body part, but I guess you have nine more."

Though Fred was sill a bit shaken to say the least by his brush with near death, he had been making progress, and had even laughed at that. In truth Fred had been trying to lighten the mood, for really only Draco could complain, for he was the one not going. The twins were able to come and go as they wanted, as were the other of age members of the group. George still ran the underground with Xeno, but Fred had not been convinced to leave the manor since he had been brought back. They knew with time he would, he would bounce back, too much of his Uncles in him, but for now he was a bit hex shy.

Tom had been watching the boys and knew what they were doing; and he was relieved, for he did not want his son to be worried. He wanted Fabian to be on alert, enough so he would not get himself in danger, but he knew his son would be in worse danger if he was stressed out.

Lucius had come up behind him and squeezed his arm. "We are simply going to London to meet with Xeno, and for Fabian to see some old faces. Nothing else."

Tom sighed and nodded. "I know it will be good for him to get out of the manor, and he is safe with you guys and Xeno, but I won't relax fully until he is home."

Reminded of his own concern over his son, Lucius knew he would have been the same if the tables were turned, but reminded Tom of the pendants as well. Tom had kept his promise, and connected his son to them. Rodolphus swore to Tom that Fabian had enough power to use the pendants, only to send a short message, maybe a sentence, but it would be enough, if he ever got separated from the other two, and needed to contact them.

They apparated him to the Leaky Cauldron for they would be doing some shopping first, all in disguise, so they would not raise suspicion. George's shop would have been too obvious and was attacked, but Xeno and Severus both had a friend in Knockturn Alley of all places, who had opened his basement up for their use.

Fabian looked at the men. "Since we have to shop as a cover anyways, do you think I could so some? I would like to get Papa and my brothers something."

Though they could have reminded him he could do it by owl, he had a point and they thought it would not hurt. "That should be fine."

Severus was relieved when they did not hit quidditch supplies, but the book store instead. Though he bought something for those mentioned, as well as Remus, he looked for something for his two companions. He had bought mail order for Rodolphus and Bella, and had wanted something special for his first Christmas with his Pap, and Remus and his brothers as well, but Lucius and Severus were different and he found and paid before they could see, for something special for them.

Fabian was surprised when they were headed to Knockturn for it was usually considered dark, but he was told about an apothecary who allowed them to use his cellars for a stop on the underground. He had been falsely arrested for Death Eater crimes, and it ha been Xeno's paper which freed him with proof, and he did this in return.

Fabian stopped dead in his tracks when he bumped into someone and he realized even though her appearance had been altered slightly who it was. "Mione."

Though he had said it too low to hear she was eying him, and Fabian prayed that the potion would work well enough, for it only altered his appearance. She had been his friend for years, or so he had believe, but he reminded himself she had never really known anything about him. He did not have his scar or even his always recognized eyes because of the potion, and it seemed though for a moment she paused on him, he had passed the test.

Hermione headed up past them and they could just barely hear her say. "I knew the information had to be wrong. Look at the scum who shops there."

Lucius steered him into the shop. "We might have to consider moving this location; we can not allow Albus to learn where we have them."

The owner confirmed she had been in, but from what he knew, she had been in a number of shops on the alley, asking odd questions. He was sure the defences had not been breeched, and from what Borgin next door had told him, it seemed he was under the most suspicion. As Fabian went down stairs and met with Xeno, he prayed they were right, remembering how Fred's employee had been killed. He had forgotten it was winter break from school, and some of his former classmates might be around, and was surprised he had only run into the one.


	23. family Christmas

For the first time in his life Fabian had a family to spend Christmas with, well firs time in his life he could remember, and his own family. He had spent them before with the Weasleys, but he had not known they were his cousins back then, and though he had Christmas with the Potters, he had no memories of them. He had his true Papa and his cousins, and the new family he had found here at the manor, and that meant more to him then any gift. It had been decided that they would celebrate the holiday on Christmas Eve, all of the manor together that is, and then the individual groups would have their own. Fabian's cousins were invited to join him and his Pap on Christmas day and though the two of them would have some time alone with each other, for they both wanted the time together. His Papa had decided since the trip to Diagon Alley had worked, there was something perhaps a lot riskier, but something far more important to both of them, he wanted to do for his son.

Fabian had taken time to pick gifts for his new family and his brothers, but it was the gifts for his Papa and the two men he had been kissing, he had hoped would bring the biggest smiles. He had never had a holiday except his birthday with his Papa, and he wanted to make sure he could give him something special which would make the day even more for them, though Tom had sworn just having his son there with him was special.

Fabian was a bit nervous though as he approached Lucius and Severus with the gifts he had bought for them. He knew they were not as special as some would think, but he had put a lot of heart into the gifts for them, and after all they had helped him through, he hoped they liked them.

Lucius smiled when he was handed a package and he and Severus gave Fabian a joint one. "We had a feeling it was not just your Papa you shopped for."

Severus laughed as he took his own. "We saw how you were making sure we did not see what you bought. You knew we would not have ruined your dad's gift."

Admitting he had not been exactly stealth about it, but he had no choice when he had gone Christmas shopping with the two men, he motioned for them to open. They each found a book, no surprise, one on potions for Severus and the other on poetry for Lucius, but it was what was in them Fabian was most proud of. The bookmarks had charms which acted like little mini pensieve, and stored a special memory or image in hem, to personalize them for the owner. Both had an image with the two men with Draco, Lucius' though was from some years before when Harry had seen them with Draco after a quidditch game, and Severus' was more recent.

Lucius reached out and brushed Harry with a tender kiss. "The poems are by my favourite poet thank you, but the bookmark is amazing, thank you."

Severus agreed with Lucius and also kissed Harry. "Maybe we can change the family portrait one day though to add more. Open yours."

Almost forgetting his own gift Fabian turned back to it, and opening the gift, and found a beautiful chain, nothing fancy and with no pendant, but he knew without a doubt what was meant to go on it, the one from his dad which he always wore about his neck. He allowed Severus to remove the pendant from about his neck, which was on a simple cord necklace, and place the pendant on the chain, which was made from platinum but when he looked closely he cold see was not as simple as he once thought, but looked like a rope, as it had three individual chains entwined, he did no need to ask the symbolism behind that.

Lucius touched the pendant and the chain. "We know you were never much for jewellery, but we know how much you love your pendant. I hope you approve."

Harry nodded and again lightly kissed them both. "Thank you for the chain, it's beautiful and means a lot to me."

He felt bad for the chain was far more special he thought then his gift, but the men swore his gifts had been perfect, and definitely had come from the heart as well. The three of them went back to the party or they knew the others would soon come looking for them, especially as there were other gifts to be opened. Harry could see his brothers, and his Papa eying his new gift, but just smiled. His Papa assured him later the cord necklace had been nothing special, and his Dad would have liked to see his son wearing the new chain, a special gift from the men he was coming to fall in love with.

Percy clapped him on the back when they were about to sit down for dinner. "Not missing the big feast and mounds of crackers at school are you?"

Fabian smirked. "Let's see, Christmas at school surrounded by traitors, or an equally amazing feast surrounded by my loved ones and Papa? Hard choice Perce."

Laughter followed that comment, and while there my not have been as many options or as much, the feast was definitely still a grand one, and there were some crackers though these ones were products that had been created by the twins, and even put the normal wizarding ones to absolute shame. Though he was looking forward to the quiet time with his brothers and his dad tomorrow, he was glad they were celebrating tonight with the others in the house.

Tom raised a glass of wine to make a toast to them all. "To a Christmas with my family reunited, and to having all of you here to celebrate it with us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning found a small tree in the personal apartments of Fabian and his Papa, and the Weasley boys there to celebrate with them, having breakfast and staying until after lunch. Though he had got gifts from his brothers, and had been touched by them, like the night before there were gifts on his mind. He handed his Papa the gift which he had bought in part, but which he had been assembling since. It had been inspired by the album Hagrid had given him, and had all of the pictures he could find of his Dads when they were young and in love, a wedding picture, some pictures with his grandfather, and the few of him with his dads as a baby. It ended with the few pictures taken since he had found out he was Fabian, but there was plenty of pages to add to it.

His Papa held him and had thanked him for the gift, for though he had the pictures always, now they would always be close at hand. He promised to have a copy made for Fabian of he book, and look at the pictures together later. Fabian found his own gift from his Papa was a set of two way journals his Papa and Dad had used, and which the pages still had a lot of their talk recorded, for the pages replenished but did not erase. It was his choice who he gave the other to.

After lunch s they were looking through pictures his Papa told him to get his cloak. "Papa, you never want me to leave the grounds?"

He refused to tell his son where he was taking Fabian. "Just trust me, we have to be extremely careful but there is something I want you to see."

Fabian was surprised but he did s he was told, and was confused, but he went with his Papa. They were accompanied by several people, who kept their distance though, and they both had charms on to alter their appearance, so Fabian wondered where they were going. He was stunned when he realized they were in a graveyard and for a moment he wondered if they were in Godric's Hollow, until he saw the first gravestone.

He turned to his Papa. "This is the Weasley burial plot."

His Papa steered him in the right direction. "You saw the memorial, but I know you have wanted to see where your Daddy really was. He'd want to see you too."

They came to three stones, one for Charles and Elizabeth Prewett, his grandparents, and the other two were for the twins, his Daddy and his namesake. He had never seen one for Fabian Alexander Prewett, but his eyes soon left his Uncle's and went to Gideon Charles Prewett, the older of the twins. Molly was Molly Elizabeth, and had named her second son Charles for Charlie was born shortly after her dad died, true, unlike the crap about why she named the twins.

Tom held his son to him. "Your Daddy I know watches over both of us. And when this war ends we will move both him and your Uncle to our family plot."

Fabian reached out and touched the stone. "To be near Grandpa Tom and us one day."

Kissing his son Tom confirmed that but in his son's case, he swore it would be many decades from now. They would leave a stone here, for the twins could be with their parents, but he warned his husband with him when he was laid to rest. He knew likely his son would have two burial places one day as well, when he wed. Holding his son he did not know why, they had spent time at the memorial back home, but they both felt closer to Gideon as they stood there.

Eventually they had to leave but Tom promised they would be back. "Your Daddy would have wanted us to go home and enjoy our first Christmas together."


	24. muggles sacrificed

Hermione stood with the headmaster not sure what was happening, but she ha sworn she would do what ever was needed of her, for the power which was offered. She had known the way the ministry was now she would never advance, she would be lucky if she had a position like Arthur, for only rich or purebloods advanced. Arthur made head of his department even without wealth or connections because of his pureblood, but Hermione was a muggle born, and she would not be so lucky. The ministry was absolutely corrupt and no one without a title or power could make it to the top, not unless the government in power was dealt with. They were all the corrupt cronies of Voldemort, and once they and the man were taken down, Hermione knew she would finish school and would have some top position. Perhaps one day she would be the minister of magic, one of the reasons she was grateful she was not a muggle, for she would never have gone that far in the muggle world.

She had been shocked by the actions of the headmaster lately, including the attack on Hogsmeade and the execution attempt on Fred, but she was reminded in times of war things had to be done. She had been shocked when they were told Harry was the son of Voldemort, and that he had joined his dad, or that so had the Weasleys. She had her suspicions of Harry before, but she had thought he was possessed, and had been taking money to befriend him from day one. The Weasleys had been a surprise, but he fact that the twins had been saved by Death Eaters, seemed to prove that the headmaster had been right about them.

She and Ron had been brought to muggle London, and she stopped when she realized they had come to her home, knowing something was wrong. She suddenly panicked that her parents had been the newest targets and had been killed.

Hermione turned to look at the headmaster. "Have my parents been attacked sir? You promise I did not have to worry, or send them away to another country."

Albus motioned for some of his men to head towards the house. "Not yet."

The words she told herself was him saying there had been a threat, or there was some concern, and surely they were here to help her parents go on the run. She knew the headmaster had an in with most departments in the ministry, and would be able to arrange to get her parents out of here. But she was shocked when she saw lights flashing inside of the house, and though she did not know which ones, she knew spells were being thrown.

Ron stopped her when she had headed towards the house. "Hermione, remember innocent blood needs to be shed sometimes. You are well known as his friend."

Hermione tried to pull from his grip. "The ministry is in their pocket, headmaster you have said it yourself. You can't do this. You can't."

She watched in horror as she saw flashes of green light in the house, and she knew without a doubt it had been the killing curse, for it was the only curse that color. She could not believe this, she had known the headmaster had been willing to make sacrifices, but he had used unforgivable curses against innocent muggles, not to mention the fact they were her parents, considering all she had done for him over the years.

She was too lost in her own pain and shock she missed the looks, passing between the headmaster and Ron, Ron still holding her. She ha thought his arms had gone around her tighter to comfort her for they had been going out all year, but she realized too late there was a much more important reason he was holding her.

Hermione watched in shock as the headmaster turned a wand on her. "What the hell are you doing? I have been loyal to you. I have brought down the dark side."

Ron laughed at her. "I can not believe you never figured out the truth, you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our time. Tom, the dark lord, laughable."

Hermione was a mix of confusion, shock over the death of her parents who she could see brought out on what looked like crosses and mounted in the yard, barrier s having been put up so muggles could not see them and he ministry could not detect the magic right now. She heard their words though; Ron had called him Tom and not Voldemort, and was laughing that she would ever consider the man to be a Dark Lord. She remembered when Ron used to tremble when Harry said he name, and he had been the one to convince her to go from simply spying on Harry to working for Albus full time, for he wanted to avenge his Uncles.

Albus motioned Hermione to be added to the third cross. "This failed with Ron's brother but I assume second time is a charm. Then a little bonfire for a finish."

Hermione screamed and fought as she was being moved to he cross knowing she would be executed and set on fire. "No you can't do this to me."

The headmaster motioned for the bodies her parents were on to be set on fire and she watched in horror as they went up in flames, and Albus told her the charms would be removed, for muggles and the ministry to see or detect, and they would find the Dark Mark floating above. The ministry may have been on Tom's side but public opinion and the news were on his, and when word hi that Harry Potter had betrayed one of his best friends, he would have the world hunting him down.

Albus showed the mark on his arm before she was tied to the cross. "The true Death Eaters are mine. Tom never had the balls to turn dark, too noble and honest."

Hermione was shocked though when one of the hooded figures pressed something into her hand and whispered. "Hold on."

Though still tied to the cross, she felt the sickening pull of a portkey and realized who ever had been in the hood, had been a spy, and had come to her aid. She wondered if they were one of Tom's men, not knowing what to believe. She had believed that Albs was a good man, and was trying to free their world from tyranny, and now learned she was the true Dark lord, but now she had no idea what she was to believe. She stared in shock when they arrived and the other freed her and took off his mask when she was safe within some strange house she had never seen before.

The figure motioned her to sit. "I am sorry I could not save your parents as well. I was not sure what was happening and it was too late to stop it."


	25. you're dead

Hermione was shaking badly, she could smell the fire and when she closed her eyes she could see her parents burning on the cross, but it was worse then that. She could see the faces of the man she had been in love with, and of the headmaster, two people she had trusted with her life, and heart. They had been the ones to order the murders, they had held her back from helping, and then had sent her for her own execution, all to make Harry look like some kind of enemy. The most shocking of course had been the realization that Voldemort was not actually a dark lord, something which shook her to the very core, and that Albus was the true one. Her life since she had become a witch was suddenly revealed to him to be nothing but lies, and she had no idea who she could trust any more. Her own family was gone, her boyfriend had betrayed her, and she had no idea how many other people she considered to be her friends, were among those who knew the truth. She could not go to the Burrow, the realization that Ron had tried to kill her, made her look at the execution attempt on Fred clear, and she knew Ron was not he only traitor in his family.

She stared at the figure who had saved her, not knowing who the man was, but there was something so oddly familiar about him. She knew he had seen his picture some where, she had seen him when he had been a younger man, and there was something about his features which reminded her of someone. But she had no idea where the picture had been or who the man was, not to mention why he would have risked as much as he had, to save her. He had obviously been a spy amongst the troops of Albus, and Hermione knew he could have as easily been killed as she was, if he portkey had not worked with enough time.

The man was pacing back and forth, and for a moment she was worried he might be wondering how to dispose of her, but she shook away the thought She reminded herself that he had jus risked a hell of a lot to save her from being executed, there was no way he would just turn around and kill her after.

The man turned to look at her. "You will have to stay here for now, it is under the Fidelius charm, and my house elf will care for you. It is safer."

Hermione stood and looked around the small cottage and from the smell she could tell they were on the ocean. "Where are we? Please you have to tell me."

The man turned to look at her, not exactly why he had saved her, for he knew she had worked for Albus and had helped to ruin many lives. But he had seen her parents killed, and he had known she had not known the truth about Albus, and had rescued her. He knew she was not safe on ether side, she had done too many crimes against Tom and his men and would face prison if not worse, and Albus wanted her dead. He knew she had committed the crimes and deserved prison, but he also knew what it was like to do things for a person you trusted, believing you were saving lives, and find out later you were wrong.

The man motioned to the bedroom. "You will find some clothes in here. There are some grounds outside, safe for you to be on, don't go beyond the fence line."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. "I know where I have seen you before, I saw a picture of you last summer at Grimmauld. But you're dead."

There were a number of photos in the old hose, not just those of the family but also those of the order, and she remembered going through them. Many of them were of people who were dead; quite a few she later learned had been killed by Albus, for they had turned out to be spies for the Dark Lord. She wondered if they had in fact been spies for Tom, and working to bring down the true dark lord, Albus, and that was the reason they had died.

The man shook his head. "I am dead, or so the world needs to believe, and so are you for now. When it is safe I will get the underground to smuggle you out."

Hermione watched the man walking towards the doorway. "You can't simply leave me here in Merlin knows where. I need to know what is going on."

The man turned back to look at her and told her she remained, or she would be handed over, and would face prison time soon enough. He would work to convince the other side to help her, and have the underground arrange a new life for her abroad, but for now this was her only option. He had some books and other things for her, but she was not to try and send a message out or it cold be intercepted. He reminded her that his house elf would take care of her if she needed anything.

When the man left Hermione slumped curled up in a chair and began crying, having no idea how she had got here, and knowing it had cost her parents their lives. She had known there had been things she should not have done, but Albs said they were justified in the time of war, but she had truly thought she was doing good.

She touched a pendant she wore around her neck, a gift from her parents for Christmas. "I am so sorry I killed you, I'm so sorry. Please mum and dad, forgive me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom was shocked when word had come from the ministry that the Grangers house had been attacked, and that three bodies had been found crucified and burning. They had believed Hermione was loyal to he headmaster, and could not understand what was happening, but when the story hit the paper they knew. Though the ministry and Wizengamot, at least the majority, knew the truth about Tom, the newspaper was on Albus' side and so was public opinion. The prophet had made slandering Harry an art form, and they had printed a story accusing Harry of betraying his best friend and her parents, and calling for a man hunt.

Moody had reported though when they had looked at the bodies, Hermione was not among them, for they had been able to run a magic autopsy and they had found the couple had been killed first, and then the second body seemed some unknown muggle, probably a street person, for no one had been reported missing.

Fabian looked up from the newspapers when he read. "What happened to Hermione then? I mean I know she is bad, but I doubt she stood by and watched them...."

Tom shook his head. "There were traces of some kind of portkey, and there is a chance someone rescued her."

Though Harry had known she had betrayed him and had never actually been his friend in the first place, he still felt bad for her, especially if she had watched. He was still haunted with memories of Lily dying for him, when he had dementors near him. He remembered meeting the couple when they were shopping for school at the train station and he felt remorse for them, that they had been killed to obviously call more anger towards Harry.

Fred appeared in the doorway with some surprise news. "We had someone contact the underground about getting a young woman a new identity and out of here."

From the description they knew it was Hermione. Tom responded. "Take some time; we need to know it is no trap. But if it proves to be safe, you can help her."

They knew there was a concern that Hermione was actually on the other side still, she had watched her parents killed, and was being used to find the underground. Albus had been trying to get his hands on it for years, and this might be the perfect way, but they were not so sure. But there were too many innocent lives on the line and they would have to take every precaution before they even considered helping Hermione out.

Severus could see Fabian had mixed emotions, and drew him in close. "I know you once considered her a friend. If there is no risk, they will help her."


	26. last words

Hermione had been in the hut for a week now, some odd little house elf came every once and a while but refused to speak, only bringing food to her and going. She had walked on the grounds a few times over, and she had read two of the books, but she could not seem to get her mind off of things. She had not slept much; her dreams were plagued with memories of when her parents had been killed and with the guilt over their deaths. She had always prided herself on being one of the smartest witches, not just of her age as everyone called her, but of all ages. She believed that her understanding of both worlds made her faster and stronger, so she did not know the rules to quidditch, but in the long run her ability to use a computer or drive a car, talk on a phone and such, and would help their world with muggles. She laughed at Ron, who was unable to even know what a plug was, and had screamed on the phone when he had tried to call Harry one summer.

Hermione looked at the pendant she wore around her neck, the one thing she had been able to bring with her, and knew she could never go back. Not the house, she knew it would likely be destroyed and even if it was not she could never have faced the place where parents had been killed, but to the life she had left. Even if Albus had not wanted to kill her, she knew she was a criminal, she had believed their lies and she had committed serious offences. She wondered why she was here, if she was waiting to be handed over to Albus for the right price, or if she would be arrested soon enough, but she could do nothing but wait.

It was later that day she knew s she woke up from another nightmare that she needed to end this, and she looked for some paper. She realized she had been supplied with a lot but nothing to write with, and wondered if the man had feared she would find a way to get word out.

She remembered what she had been told and she called for the house elf that appeared. "I not be talking to Mistress. I be ironing hands if I be."

Hermione stopped the elf. "Your master said you would bring something I need. I need some parchment and a quill. I promise I am no writing to send a note."

The elf looked at her, and she knew the elf was not sure whether to believe her or not, but it disappeared. She prayed the elf would get what she had asked for; never wishing as much as now that an elf would do its role in life, and follow the orders of a witch. She had often complained, though her work for SPEW was a cover most of the time, that elves were slaves and if they were going to have servants, they should be human and paid for. She thought those rich spoiled wizards could afford to pay wages or they did no need such huge homes that required servants, but right now she needed the help of the little elf.

She was pacing back and forth through the hut when there was another pop, and she turned around to see the little house elf had returned. She could see it was not sure if he was doing the right thing, and looked ready to leave again.

Eventually the elf handed some ink, quill and parchment. "Master be telling me to look after you. Master be saying to get what you need. No disobey master."

Hermione took the items the little elf handed her. "Thank you. Your master will not be angry with you. You did just what you were told to do."

Hermione sat down at the table where she wrote, what looked like a letter but really it was a confession and journal, at first not sure who it was addressed to. In it she wrote about everything since she had become a witch, being so cared ad having he headmaster come to her and offer to help her in their world. She had truly believed she had been doing her best to protect the innocent of the world, and that Albus was trying to over throw both a Dark Lord, and a corrupt government. She had never believed she had been helping the man who had committed the atrocities, and she had believed spying on Harry would help the world, but she had been a fool. She ended with the death of her parents, he horror of watching them die, and knowing she would never have peace again.

As she signed the letter and addressed the top finally, she knew what she had to do, and prayed perhaps one day she would see her parents in the after life. She had done too many things in her life, she had helped to destroy too many lives, there was no redemption for her in this world.

She went to where the food was and picked up the knife and taking a deep breath she sliced deep into her wrists. "I am sorry."

The little elf suddenly appeared and looked at her as her blood soaked through her robes. "What you be doing? You not be doing this. Master be angry."

She knew the elf would go for his master, and she knew the man would come back, but he would not come back in time, she had made sure the wounds were too deep. She wondered as she lay there, if her body would be dumped into the near by ocean, or perhaps jus left here to rot, but she deserved no better of either option.

Sure enough the man appeared and took her into his arms. "You fool. The underground has set up a new life for you. You were to be smuggled to France tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head and pointed at the table. "Give that to him. He should know, he should know you're alive."

The man watched as Hermione slipped away, knowing even if he had apparated her right way to the nearest hospital, she would have died. Her heart would never have survived apparition after all the blood she had lost, and though in his many years in hiding he had studied a lot, he had never studied medicine. He knew who she had suffered, and he knew what she had been tricked into dong, and had believed she would find redemption eventually.

He carried her and buried her in a small plot he used his wand to make, in the back gardens, swearing if it was ever safe, she would be moved to be with her parents. He had not known her, he had seen her, and he knew here had been some goodness to the young woman, though her bad deeds seemed to out weigh them lately.

His elf pointed at the letter. "It be addressed to master's family, should me be taking letter for master be burning?"

He almost told the elf to take the letter, for he knew what he risked if he came back, but he stopped. He knew he would risk those he loved if he came back from the dead, he would risk what little family he had left, but he had been in hiding so long. He waned to see the world he left behind, he wanted to reclaim some of the life he had left behind, and now they knew the truth about Albs, he knew the person the letter was addressed to, would not be in as much risk as before.

He picked up the letter and pocketed it. "No. I think it is time I pay the young Harry a visit. I think my rise from the dead has been long over due."


	27. walking dead

No one had seen him, he had been under a charm, and since he had been able to pass through the wards, he was not detected. He had no idea what he would say, this was a world he had loved, and had been willing to die for, but which had been unable to be his for years now. He had known how many people would wan him dead, like his brother he would have been hunted by all sides, and he could not risk Harry for anything in the world. He wondered, all of these years, if Harry would ever be reunited with his Papa, and would ever take his true name. He had been watching from a distance, in disguise among both sides when it had been safe for him to do so, and so many times he had wished to take the boy from it, but like Tom, he knew he could not, it would not have been safe. He was relieved to have learned from the young woman that the child was home where he belonged, for in the past year since Tom had appeared again, he had been unable to move much. Albus had both sides of his men under constant scrutiny and though he knew Tom would welcome him back, he could not risk it.

He walked into the library and stood there for a time, he had been here a lot when he was done school, though it had been years. There were a few faces he recognized, some he knew must have been Weasleys form their appearance, which made him happy for he had worried they would all be on the dark side. His eyes went to Tom for a moment but they drifted to the young man next to him, the blood adoption obviously not removed, but he of course knew it was Harry. He had no idea how he would do this, how one came back from the dead, but he knew as he looked at them he needed to, and more then that, he wanted to.

He was stopped in his tracks when Harry's voice came to him. "Papa why has she not been taken to the underground? I thought you said it was safe for her."

Tom sighed and kissed his son on the head. "I don't know Fabian. We were not sure who had her, and they were supposed to have brought her this morning."

So it was Fabian and not Harry, he child had adopted that much, and he wondered why he had not removed the adoption. He assumed before it obviously had been to protect him, and wondered why now the world knew who he was, why he had not. He was concerned for Tom that there was problems between the two, that Fabian had been perhaps having trouble accepting who he was, and he could not really have blamed the boy if he had. But he kept picturing Fabian when he was born, before the adoption, and had known it must bother Tom his son did not look like him.

Lucius had come to Fabian's side and seemed to be comforting him, reminding him Hermione had betrayed him, and had never really been his friend. He wondered what the relationship seemed to have been between them but Tom was not reacting.

Remus spoke up from some where near him. "We know you still care about her, and we will see if we can find out."

He finally removed the spell on him. "I am sorry to tell you but Miss Granger could not handle the guilt and took her own life last night before I could stop her."

They all turned to look at him shocked, both confused at how he had come in not detected by anyone, and of course because they all believed he was dead. Fabian was the worst though, and he knew he would have likely seen pictures, and he passed out. Lucius manoeuvred him onto the couch and every eye was on Fabian in concern, and no one stopped him or tried to, as he moved towards the couch.

Slowly Fabian came around and stared at him. "Daddy?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Fabian; I am your Uncle and namesake. I wish I could have brought your dad home to you."

Fabian Alexander Prewett, believed dead with his brother in a set up from Albus, but it had not been him. Sirius had always wondered what had happened to his brother, learning Regulus was a spy but he had been killed, and no one had found his body. Regulus had been working with him and Gideon, and when Fabian had been injured and unable to go on a mission with his brother, Regulus had offered to go instead. He had used a charm to look like Fabian for no one knew he was on their side, and had been killed and buried in his place. Fabian had known he would risk his nephew and all he loved if he came out, and lived as Regulus for years, and faked a death for Regulus, whose grave was empty in the Black plot now. He wished Sirius had been alive for him o know what really happened to his brother.

Tom was shocked when Fabian told them the story. "You have been alive all of this time? You know we would have protected you."

Fabian knew for the sake of his brother Tom would have risked all but his son. "I could no put my nephew at risk."

The others slowly left the room, and Fabian sunk down to talk with his former brother in law, and his nephew, repeating again he wished he could have been Gideon. He blamed himself to this day, wondering if he had gone with his brother, if they could have survived together. Tom reassured him both understood, and though not a Prewett twin, Regulus who he knew had been a spy for him for a year by then, would have fought as good as Fabian when he was injured. They knew if Fabian had not gone with his brother, he had been seriously injured, for he would not have backed down for any other reason.

When Fabian asked him if he was staying he kissed his nephew on the head. "I swore to your Daddy I would watch over you, and I plan to keep my promise finally."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a rough two days, filled with both joy and sorrow, for Fabian. The arrival of his Uncle was bitter sweet; bringing the news Hermione was dead, and her letter. He had known she had been paid to be his friend and had committed a number of crimes, but as he read her letter he knew she had thought Tom was evil, and in her own way, she believed she was protecting lives. She had even admitted there had been a part of her who had truly cared about Harry, her bitterness he had over herd had come when she was told he was Tom's son, and he believed her remorse in the letter. His dad promised when safe her body would be moved, knowing where the bodies of her parents were buried. It seemed when safe there would be many moves, including his dad, but also Regulus, to his proper burial.

His Uncle was officially still dead, but back from the dead and in the room next to his own. He couldn't' help but wish it had been his dad, and Tom and his Uncle both swore that was normal and his Papa felt the same deep down, but he was happy to have his Uncle with him. But looking at his Uncle once again reminded him of his looks, and wondered about removing the blood adoption. Severus had brewed the potion for him, and Fabian and Lucius both swore Tom would be happy, but he waited.

Bottle in his pocket he went to talk to his Papa. "Papa, would you want me to remove the blood adoption?"

Tom was surprised. "Fabian I can't deny I would love to see my little boy as he was meant to be. But I have told you, it is your choice, what you want."

Pulling his son down on the couch Tom explained he was worried Fabian felt pressured, and it had come up because of his Uncle. Fabian admitted it resurfaced but he thought about it a lot. He showed his Papa the bottle and after they spoke for a time, and Tom was sure it was what Fabian had wanted, his son drank. He would have lived with his son looking like the couple, after all they had died for his son, but he was happy as his son began to transform, though there was some pain and he pressed a bottle to his son's lips, and got him to drink a pain reliever.

He looked at his son when it was done. "Wow."

Fabian looked in the mirror and was surprised. "I look like you guys, finally. But I thought you said I looked like you."

Kissing his son, Tom reminded him he was three days old when he was blood adopted, and babies change a lot. He still looked mostly like his Papa, he had the same features in his face and even shape of eyes, but his colouring was that of his dad, dark chestnut hair, and warm blue eyes like his cousins. The eyes would be the biggest change to get used to, for he had always been known for his eyes, but he loved he had his Dad's.

Uncle Fabian had appeared in the door and smiled. "Your Dad would have been so happy to see you here, with your Papa. I am happy I can at least be."

author note: I picture Tom in my head as an older version of Chamber of secrets Tom, add some decades of course. And Fabian commented his dad looked a lot like the twins but with brown hair and not red.


	28. ministry trip

Fabian was not the only one in the group needing time to adjust to the fact he looked like someone else now, especially his eyes. Lucius and Severus had more then supported his choice, they had in fact encouraged him, but the fact he was the son of one of their best friends, was more evident then ever. They were a different generation then Tom so they had not seen him other then pictures, when he was so young. He looked their age, and Fabian had thought it was from the graveyard but was reminded his dad had never been there, and it was explained he had been in a coma of sorts for the first years he had been near a muggle, and it seemed to have affected his aging for some reason. They assumed it was a good thing he was not the spitting image of his Dad instead, for it would have been a different story for they had known Gideon when he had been that age.

They had told Fabian how much they loved his eyes, and he knew Severus had been so close to Lily, and he had been worried. They had told him though they could love his blue eyes just as much, and they had both cared about Gideon as much, or in Lucius' case, more then Lily. His brothers thought it was cool he looked a bit like them, and wished the Prewett twins had the red hair though, for it would have made Fabian truly one of them. Fabian did not say it to them, but he was kind of glad, for as much as he loved the red heads, he had no desire for their red hair and freckles.

Fabian and his Uncle who they had been calling Alex, an old childhood nickname the twins had used when they had been playing tricks in school, were bonding. His Uncle admitted while they were not the marauders, Alex and Neo as Gideon was called by his twin, had pulled some of their own along the way. Alexander was of course his Uncle's middle name, the reason for is nickname.

Tom was happy the two were growing close but he was not certain about this. "There is too much going on, and he was already at risk at Christms."

Alex spoke up. "Cornelius is loyal to a fault and Moody will be there as will Lucius. You said it yourself, my namesake needs a chance to get out of here."

Cornelius had been informed Alex was alive, and wanted to see him, for though he was not coming back from the dead just yet, there were forms. Moody and Lucius agreed to go and make sure he was safe, for though most of the ministry, the top people, were on their side, Albus still had spies and flunkies there. Albus had no real power base, the Wizengamot and ministry both supported Tom, other hen some renegades. The school, and public opinion he corrupted with the newspapers were the only reason he had any place in the world, but as long as he had public support, the ministry was reluctant to back Tom, at least publically.

They needed more proof to show the people before Cornelius would, but the man wanted rid of Albus more then most people, and he was working with them. He knew from all of the spying he was told Alex did, he might be the key, and summoned him, and to come with the information on Albus.

Tom saw his son come into the room. "Be careful. I know no one can recognize you now, and the others will have charms, but be safe please."

Fabian hugged his dad. "I will Papa. You know Uncle Alex and Lucius won't let anyone get near me. Besides Moody is an army onto himself."

Laughing a bit at that, Tom knew his son was right about it all including Moody, who Albus foolishly believed was his most loyal little follower. Moody was head of the aurors for a reason and if he could trust his son with anyone, it was his Uncle, his boyfriend and Moody. They could unfortunately not use the floo, for even the private floo of Cornelius tagged people who entered, and would see around their disguises and there was a chance a spy would find out. Moody would see them around the standard security check but they would have to head through the ministry to get to the minister and they knew there were a lot of chances to run into people.

As they watched them leave Severus put a hand on his arm. "They will be fine Tom. You know they have back up even they don't know about."

Tom managed to actually smirk at the man. "Don't even try to tell me you're not nervous about them as well. I am not the only one who tried to stop them."

Sighing Severus could not deny it, not liking either man he loved being out there, and not simply his younger love interest. Albus had made sure the world knew he and Lucius were not working for him, and even if Lucius was in a disguise, there was a risk to him. The world thought him a blood thirsty killer working for a Dark Lord and Fabian as the son of the Dark Lord. There had been a few very close attempts made on the lives of people Albus suspected worked for them, and some had been forced underground. Luna had been sent with Neville and his grandmother through the underground to the continent, Xeno staying to run the underground but he would no continue to risk her, and Augusta offered to take guardianship of her for now.

Remus called them over. "Since we are all filled with nervous energy which will not go away till they come back, we might a well get some work done."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had got to Cornelius in one piece, and Fabian was properly introduced to a man he had come to find was a good friend of his Papa. Alex was verified as who he was, and forms for the proper death of Regulus were made. Alex was declared alive and his testimony was given, but for now files would not be filled, for it was still not safe for him to come back from the dead, but Cornelius had a feeling they would be able to bring down Albus, at least in the media soon, and when they revealed who he was, they would hopefully be able to bring him down all together.

They were leaving when Moody appeared and told them they needed to be careful, there was some kind of incident happening on the main level. Since they came through the main way, they would have to leave that way, or they would raise too much suspicion. Moody simply told Fabian to stay as close to him as he could.

Lucius saw the protestors and the signs and squeezed Fabian's arm. "You know we will clear yours and your Papa's name soon. Ignore them."

Fabian could not help see them, calling him a murderer and calling for the kiss, over the Grangers. "I know, I am used to the lies and press."

Though they knew he was, he had been a victim of it since he became wizard, they also knew he was bothered by this. He was still dealing with the death of Hermione and the letter she had written to him, and being accused of her death and the death of her parents was a blow. But his blood boiled over when he saw red heads among them including Ron who he knew from his Uncle, had been one of the ones who tried to kill her. Moody moved closer to Fabian's side and was ready for anything but before they go through the doors there was a fight and Moody as he did not want to raise suspicion, had to go and see it, reminded the others had Fabian.

Fabian was pulled into a side room while lost in the mix, and came face to face with Molly. "Well hello Fabian. I'd recognize my brother's hell spawn any where."


	29. Molly's sins

Molly had seen them, she had been told there were rumours they would be here, and they had been sent in. The protestors of course were a diversion, for Harry would surely have had Moody and some other aurors with him, Moody a fool if he believed Albus had not realized yet. Moody had been one of his most loyal men for years, and it had taken a lot of convincing on the part of the others to convince Albus that Moody would have ever gone against him, but he had seen. He had seen too many things had happened and too much informant had been passed, things only men like Moody had known, and he was now not blinded. Albus would allow the man to live for now, he could not allow the little traitor to realize he knew the truth about him, but he would die and painful. Alice and Frank had been firs, though only driven insane, and it was their torture now which had them sure Moody would have become suspicious, or perhaps it had been even sooner.

She had known they would be in disguise, but they were told to look, and she had not thought they would be this foolish. Harry, or maybe he now went by Fabian, was recognizable to her, even though he had obviously removed his blood adoption, for he no longer looked like James. She had never met Tom, but she had seen the younger version for the journal which had been made, and she would never have missed her brother's eyes any where. Gideon and Fabian had inherited their dad's coloring and looks, and she their mother's but some how her traitorous brats had inherited some of the looks as well.

She snagged Fabian by the arm when she got the chance and dragged him into a side room, seeing the shock in his face, especially with her words. She knew Albus would never be able to find enough ways to thank her for ridding him of the brat, but she would take pleasure both in the killing and in the rewards as well.

Fabian looked at her and the wand in his face. "You won't kill me. You know you would never get out of here alive."

She smirked and reminded him of the protestors. "I could sneak out through them, I will be gone before you are found. Besides they will help."

She did not need to tell him she was not alone among the protestors, there were others from the group, or that it had been staged for that matter. Fabian knew Molly had never had the guts of her brothers, and she would never have come here alone. He also knew and she taunted him with it, that they were calling him the murdered and criminal, and the real protestors out there would likely help her get away if they knew she had killed the son of Voldemort.

Fabian was not giving up, he knew help would come. "You don't have it in you, you can not kill face to face. You set my dad up, and poisoned Grandpa."

Molly smirked. "Killed both your grandfathers actually, helped push old Tom off the bridge, saw his face as he was weighted down. And then there is Fred."

Fabian cringed when he was reminded she had been part of the firing squad which had tried to kill his brother. She knew she could not appeal to her as family, she killed her dad and Tom's, led her brothers into a trap which had killed his dad, and had been involved in trying to kill Fred. The woman had no loyalty to blood, and wondered if she would kill her husband and loyal kids, and thought she likely would if asked, and wondered if the others knew that.

Fabian had activated a pendant and he clung to his wand. "You took my Daddy from me and my Papa But your murder of our family ends with him."

Molly sent a severing charm at him which he deflected but the second one got him on the arm and a third on the chest. "Not the push over everyone thought."

Over shadowed by her brothers for years, Molly and her husband had seen a way for power, in Albus. Everyone had though Molly was the goody two shoes little sister, better at having babies then at having a duel, but she could beat her brothers, she knew it. She had played the doughty little house wife to the tee for decades, but she had raised her kids up to be great, and those she knew would turn out like her brothers, she had been working to dispose of. She had failed so far, but she was not a woman to give up, and she would start with their cousin and she would draw them out.

The door crashed open as she was about to throw a killing curse, and she stared in shock not at Lucius and Moody, but at the man who removed his disguise. Her brother, Fabian, stood there, she was one of the few who could always tell them apart, but he was dead.

Alex disarmed her and put her in a body bind as she was distracted. "Hello sis, long time no see. You'll get the kiss for this, I promise."

Molly sneered at him as she was taken into custody. "You and Gideon's little brat will die like lambs. And I will be celebrated as a martyr and hero one day."

Moody accompanied her out, and Fabian sobbed against his Uncle, his body covered in blood, and they knew they need to get him home. As the healer saw to Fabian back home, he told his Papa, Uncle and the others what had happened, and they were all shaken how close he had come once again.

Alex was shaken "I know I was told Molly helped with Fred and I had my suspicions about us and Dad, but to have it confirmed, and now this? Oh Merlin."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly had faced trial the next day, the war had made sure the trials moved quickly, for they could not risk prisoners escape too easily from the cells. They needed to be sent off to Azkaban or the kiss as soon as they could. There had been more then enough evidence, and Molly had been given the kiss, no surprise to anyone since she had admitted to killing a number of people. The big shock for the media, and it actually hit the papers even with Albus' control, was Tom Riddle Sr. was among them, for it was believed the first murder Voldemort had committed as he became a monster, and new questions were raised about Albus. Albus' role was covered over, Molly had taken an oath and was unable to accuse him, but unfortunately she was still a member of the order.

Arthur was irate, not that he had loved the woman really, it was a marriage for convenience and power, but he had spent decades with her. He had been taking lovers, male, for some years, and his wife had her own, but he would still avenge her own death.

Albus put a hand on his arm. "I will hand Fabian over to you. I am sure you can enjoy his body for some time before you kill him."

Arthur smiled at that. "I am sure Tom would be willing to hand himself over to you, to save his son. You know the fool will do anything he can for his son."

Albus was no sure it would be easy as that, getting his hands on Fabian, but Tom was a push over when it came to his son. And this time when Tom came for his son, when Albus got his hands on him already, and he would not have a potion from Severus to save him this time. He should have died when he came to save Fabian from the Potters, but he and he brat had been saved, but not this time.

He had been told Regulus had been the one killed not Gideon. "You know Sirius might be the key. Allow the little fool to believe the mutt is back from the dead."


	30. luring Fabian

The key to both Riddles was through their heart, and the way for Tom, his main target, was and always would be through his beloved son. His husband and his son were his weaknesses, Albus had always known that, and he had killed Gideon already. But Harry, or Fabian as he was better known as, was alive and he was key, he would bring down his dad. Albus did not care, the child could live or die, he wanted Tom, not his pitiful little brat, that is why he had agreed to this. Arthur never loved his wife, he never even pretended, but he had spent more then half his life with her, and that had to mean something, he believed. Arthur liked little boys, he had enjoyed a number of them along the way, and he would soon have Harry. Albus offered him a home to use, and when he tired of Harry, he could kill the boy or sell him off to a brothel, and he was hoping for the second, death was too quick and the bra and his dad had made him suffer for way too long.

He had got his hands on Tom through Harry and his adoptive parents last time, but Tom would not be so foolish this time, not be tricked so easy. Besides Harry was not in some safe house, under a hidden name, he was with his Papa, in the heart of their men, and safer then Gringotts and Hogwarts combined. He needed to find a way to bring the boy out, and his Uncle appearing from the dead, gave him an idea. Harry may have found his Papa and his Uncle, but he had little doubt he would still cling to one of his old loved ones, someone who no one in the world would doubt Harry would give anything in the world for.

Albus needed to lure him, and he started making it look like Sirius was alive, having certain people see him or things occur. He had fallen through the veil, but there had been enough confusion of the night, there was a chance, or enough room for doubt, Sirius could have escaped.

Arthur came to him. "I have been told the last clue was picked up. It seems Harry or one of his little protectors has caught on. Will this work?"

Albus relaxed back in his chair. "The others will try and convince him it is a trap. But we both know Harry well enough to know."

Harry, or Fabian, may have changed a lot in the time since he found out who he was, but that did not mean he did not have the same heart. He had gone to the ministry, on the slim chance Sirius might have been in danger, and if there was even a chance his godfather may be alive, he knew the little fool would go and see. Harry was too good hearted for his own good, and considering both his dads, he was not surprised. Harry seemed to have inherited their magic, and skill, but also the foolish need o risk his life to protect those he loved, and it would lead to his Papa's downfall.

Arthur was licking his lips, he wanted the boy, he had seen him in the ministry and knew he looked nothing like James. James may have been good looking, but his adopted son had never got the looks in the same way, but as the son of Tom and Gideon. Oh he could not wait to sink into that ass.

Albus motioned for Bill to come forward and they nodded with appreciation. "I knew that hair we took and preserved from Sirius would come in handy."

Bill smiled, the image of Sirius. "He better be coming soon. There are only three bottles of your prolonged left. I will not be able to play Sirius much longer."

They had enough hairs and bottles of the prolonged potion for them to have kept this going for some time, and they only had three bottles left. They would not be able to get any more, there was no fresh hair left, and from the grave would not work There were too many chances Harry would or someone with him, be able to tell a charm, if they did not use the polyjuice potion, and they could not take any chances, for if this did not work the first time, there would be no second time.

Arthur clapped his son on the back "Your mother would have been so proud of the job you have done. You are the son she always dreamed we would have."

Bill smiled and nodded. "I will avenge my mother, and will kill my Uncle."

Both Weasleys had been promised their choice of payment, Arthur had wanted the boy, and his son wanted his Uncle. Bill had grown up on stories of those Uncles, fools who had no loyally and no ability to see where true power lay, and he would take pleasure in killing him. Albus did not care about either, or the Weasley sons even, all he wanted was Tom as well as his three biggest traitors, Harry's living godfather and his two mates.

Albus motioned to Bill. "If this works, you should be in town soon. I plan on hearing we have the whelp with in our hands by the end of the night."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus were on edge for weeks, ever since people had said they had seen Sirius, and weird letters had come. Some things were stuff only marauders knew but they were reminded about Peter, and knew Albus might have been told. They knew Sirius was dead, he had gone through the veil, and he was not Alex. There was no way he would have remained hidden, he would have told his cub, he would have come back well before now. But they knew Fabian was struggling, he had so many things happen in the past year, and so many truths come out, and he wondered f here was a chance.

Tom and Alex, his brothers and friends had all tried to convince him, and for now they thought he was understanding, but they needed to find answers. They needed to prove it was not Sirius, or Fabian would never be at ease. They would have loved if it was true, but they knew it was not, and Fabian could be hurt.

Draco appeared in the door. "Has anyone seen Fabian? He never showed up for his lesson."

Tom shot up from his chair. "No. There is no way."

They searched the estate, hoping they were wrong, sure he would not have been foolish enough to go, and not alone. He could not apparate but they had portkeys, and knight bus, and elves, and brooms. They knew he wanted his godfather back, and was not convinced they were right, but they thought he would wait.

Fred appeared. "George is gone too and Fabian's cloak with them. George must have taken him."


	31. Fabian caught

Fabian had known they were likely right, he had seen his beloved godfather killed, but he was having a hard time trying to believe it. He had believed so much, he believed so many lies, and he was having trouble now. He knew his Papa loved him, and his Uncle Alex and Moony, and unlike Albus and his former friends, he knew they loved him and were being honest with him, but maybe there was a chance. His Uncle had been alive, his Papa and the others had not been lying to him when they told him Alex was dead, they had simply believed it. There had been a body for Alex, there was none for Sirius, and with magic and all of Albus' tricks he did not understand why they all believed there was no chance, and he needed to make sure.

George had been reluctant but he had agreed to come, he had known his brother, likely better then anyone in some ways. He had known Fabian would come, they would have had to lock him up, to keep him from going, and he would likely have found a way. He knew the others would be angry he had brought Fabian, and he knew he was taking a serious chance with him, but he believed it was safer then if his brother came alone.

Fabian left George hidden under his cloak when he headed into the back of the sweet shop, where he had been told to meet Sirius. He knew he was being foolish, but he needed to see for himself, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

The man turned around to look at him. "Oh cub, I have missed you."

Harry saw the man but something felt so wrong about him. "If you're my godfather, what form did my Dad take when he was an animagus?"

He could see the man struggled, and he knew he did not know, for Albus had not known. He had learned recently his dad was a fox; he had not passed the exam as an auror high enough for the training, but Sirius had taught him, for Gideon could take a form. Sirius had considered Gideon to be his little brother, after Regulus, and he took him under his wing, reminded the marauders had learned on their own There was no way Sirius would have forgotten.

Fabian reached up and touched his pendant, both connected to George, and his Papa's. He knew he should have believed them, and he prayed help would come soon. It seemed though he had given himself away, and he motioned for someone else to come, and he panicked.

Sirius looked at him. "Not as foolish as I believed but no worries. My father will have you in the school before anyone can rescue you."

Fabian tried to move away from him, grateful his tracking charm was invisible. "You will not get away with this"

Suddenly he had been hit by a binding charm from behind, and a man walked around him, and he was shocked to realize it was Arthur. He knew it was either Bill or Charlie who was playing Sirius, from his words, and Harry remembered that Molly had been kissed because of him. He had been told by the others the couple had not really been in love, and he remembered thinking Molly would have killed her own husband if she was asked, or her loyal kids as well, but he knew it would not help.

Arthur pulled Fabian's pants down and groped him. "Plans changed Seems my way into the school is blocked. No matter there is a safe house waiting."

Bill had begun turning back. "I hope you allow me to have a ride before you sell him to that brothel in Romania. But his useless Uncle is mine."

Panic ran through him as he heard the words, brothel and safe house, and he knew what was about to happen. Bill would use this as a way to get Alex, for he seemed to want to kill his Uncle, and Fabian once again remembered the ministry and how Molly had been captured. He knew his Uncle and his dad would hold their own, and he was not worried he would lose them, but as Arthur pulled him close, he did panic they would not find him.

He was apparated to a small house and Arthur said nothing at first but dragged him into it and removing his clothe with a wand, forced Harry down over a table. Fabian fought the spell, praying help would track him soon, as he heard the other man's pants drop.

Arthur whispered as he positioned himself. "If you be a good boy I will keep you for some time, and maybe send you to a nicer brothel, ones who don't use eunuchs."

Fabian pictured himself being castrated so he could be buggared by sick old men in some brothel and have no pleasure. "No."

Oh Arthur had no intention of being nice, he had a deal with the brothel already, more money then he made in a decade from his work, and he got to do the chopping. As he drove into the nice virgin ass, he took such pleasure in the blood and screams, and he knew he would enjoy the brat for the next week. After a round he dragged the boy over to the bed, they should both be comfortable as they would be going all night long.

He brushed a totally defenceless Fabian's hair from his eyes. "Your dad always made a fool of me, him and his brother. You will pay for their sins, over and over."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George had known something was wrong even before the pendant, and he burst into the building, but he could not get beyond some wards drawn up. He could hear voices and he knew with shock they were his dad and older brother. He was not surprise when Tom, Alex, Fred, Lucius and Severus all appeared, and he knew only his explanation of what happened saved him from being hexed, for now, as their attention was on the door. They broke down the wars but jus in time to see Arthur leave with Fabian, but Bill, who was still half looking like Sirius, was caught.

Alex grabbed the pendant from his nephew when Tom said his tracking spells failed. "But mine have not. We need to find him."

Tom nodded and looked. "Severus and the twins you deal with this one, we will go and find Fabian."

They knew they could not apparate right to the spot, the wards would keep them out, but they prayed they could get through the wards soon enough. They knew Arthur wanted revenge for his wife, and more then that, he wanted revenge on Alex for he thought he ha been considered a bad son in law, for he had never compared.

George grabbed his eldest brother. "You will get the kiss and join our mother in an unmarked grave as the traitor you are."

Bill smirked. "I will die a martyr like her then. And it will not save your little friend from dad. Dad will have buggered him really good before they ever get through."

No one had seen Severus as angry as he was, snarling under his breath as he lunged at Bill. He would likely have strangled him, if the twins did not stop him, but they wanted to as well for his words about their brother. Severus loved Fabian, wanted a future with him, and hearing he was being raped was too much

Fred stopped him. "He will get the kiss. And Lucius and the others will save Fabian, but he will need you, and not in prison for killing Bill."

Severus kicked Bill who began to taunt him. "You're not worth it. Your dad and boss will soon join you."

They had already had enough proof stored with Cornelius, but the twins would take him and give the rest, and the second member of the family would be kissed. Severus prayed his make and Fabian's dad and Uncle got there soon enough, having no idea what they would do if Fabian was raped he would be traumatized beyond words, for he was so innocent sexually, and the fact his attacker he once looked like as a dad, would make it so much worse


	32. another kiss

They had apparated outside of the house, and they knew they needed to get inside quick, but they needed to be careful. Arthur they knew would not have killed Fabian already, it would have been too easy, and no pain. The man wanted them to pay, he wanted them to suffer, and even though Fabian was the reason his wife ha been given the kiss, Arthur was not after him. Oh he would have his fun, and Alex refused to say it to his brother or Lucius, but he had a sickening feeling he was being raped, for he knew his former brother in law liked young boys. He thought Charles Prewett hated him for he was not the warrior the twins were, he did not know Charles knew of Arthur's tastes, or that he had tried to force himself on Gideon years before they wed, when he came to the home one summer. He had been accused by younger students of trying to touch them and more, but Gideon had been too scared to tell his dad or twin, till he was much older

Tom was working on the wards, they could have broken their way through them easily for they were weak, but he would not risk his son. Once the wards were down they could apparate right to Fabian's side and take Arthur down. Tom was trying to concentrate, but like his brother in law he had his suspicions of what was happen in there and he needed to be calm or he could risk his son, and he swore to Gideon he would always protect their little son.

They broke down the barriers and under disillusionment charm, and Alex and Tom used the pendant to apparate right into the hut, Lucius to the door. They watched in horror as Arthur, naked ass bared to the world, as he pounded into a motionless form under him.

Tom through a stunner at the man but Arthur heard it coming and avoided it laughing as he dragged an unconscious Fabian from bed. "This is what you want?"

Alex was the one who answered, realizing there had been a spell which brought down their charms "You will pay for ever touching my nephew."

Fabian was unconscious and they could see blood and semen pooling under him, as he was held up. He was not tied but they could see he was in a binding spell and he had likely been knocked unconscious from having been raped brutally by a man who he once considered his dad, and who was his Uncle by marriage

Arthur licked the back of his neck "You interrupted my fun but I have ploughed him nice and good. This round not as much fun, he passed out after three rounds."

Tom was sick to his stomach as he looked at his little boy. "Take me. Let my son go and take me. He is your family, by your wife, and I am worth more to you."

Arthur had a knife to Fabian's neck. "Oh no, you are Albus'. Your meddling mum stopped me enjoying his dad, but he is my prize. My little reward."

Before anyone had seen what happened Arthur screamed and fell to the floor, with a dagger in his back, crushing Fabian under him. Lucius was behind him, and ad thrown a dagger he found, knowing if he had tried to use a spell of some kind, he would have risked the man he loved. Tom moved Arthur off of his son, worried, and though there was blood, Arthur had not cut his throat but his dagger was in his shoulder.

Arthur was still alive but they knew not for long, for Moody and his men were summoned, and he was arrested to face the kiss like his son. Fabian was cradled in his dad's arms and they knew he needed a healer and not simply because of his arm.

Moody followed them before they apparated. "I will see them given the kiss for you. Focus on your son right now. It looks like he will be needing you."

Tom nodded and apparated home where he was met by millions of questions but he stopped them. "I need a healer now!"

Rodolphus went to fetch a healer for them, and Tom carried his son to his room, where he was joined by both Lucius and Severus, as well as his brothers and godfather, the others were kept out for now. The healer healed his shoulder and did what he could for Fabian' anus but he had been bleeding not simply because he was a virgin though that was a part of it; he had also been very brutally used. It would take time for him to heal, physically as well as mentally. The healer fed him pain potions, and something for him to sleep, for he would be better served with some sleep before he dealt with the emotional.

The others watched as Tom sunk down with his son, kissing him on the head, and not knowing what to do. His little boy had been raped, and he had no idea what he would be able to say or do to help him. The Weasleys could not believe their dad had done this to him, even knowing all they knew of him, and his crimes.

Lucius put a hand on Tom. "We all love him, and we will all help him heal from this. Neither you nor your son will be alone through this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was kept out for two days, word coming from London both his attackers had been kissed, three Weasleys now in unmarked graves. Tom, Lucius and Severus, Remus and his brothers barely left Fabian's side for two days time now, not wanting him to be alone when he woke up, for the potions wore off a day before, and he was out for only his own reasons but he slowly came around they could see as he came to, memories flooded him and when his dad tried to touch him, he freaked, and started to cry and struggle, his eyes not even opened yet, looking at him.

His Papa soothed him. "Its okay Fabian, you're home and safe. Papa has you, and I will not allow anyone to harm you."

Fabian settled back a bit and whispered. "I am sorry Papa. I am sorry I went. I should have listened. I am so sorry Papa."

The others shared a look, and though they had wished he had not, they had known George had been right to take hm. He had needed to know, and he would not have been alone with George, and easy to trap, if they had listened to him. They knew how much he loved Sirius, and knew he would go, were foolish if they hadn't. His Papa assured him they were not angry with him, they loved him, and were there.

Lucius tried to come to him. "You know we love you so much. Nothing that happened has changed that for me and Sev, or will."

Fabian pulled away from him. "No. No don't come near me. I am so dirty. Don't come near me."

Tom pulled his son into his arms and held him in his lap like a small child, something he could never do when his son had been one, and rocked him. He whispered over and over again, everyone but his two boyfriends left the room, Remus and his brothers knowing they were not needed here right now. Tom kept rocking his son, reminding him he was loved, and innocent, and none of this was his fault

Fabian buried his head against his Papa. "It hurt so bad Papa. It hurt so bad."

Tom held him. "I know prince, I know. Papa will help you feel better I promise. And those responsible will pay."

Arthur and Bill got the kiss, but they were minions, it may have been Arthur's cock but Albus guided it. Albus had molested Tom for years, and though Tom never fought, thought it was love till set to kill his own dad, but he knew the pain and betrayal all too well. Albus would pay for this, he would pay for hurting his son.


	33. Charlie caught

The past few days had definitely been rough; Tom had barely been able to leave his son's side, save when he was asleep. Remus and his dad, and Uncle Alex, were the only ones he allowed near him, freaking when any other male was in the room when he woke up. He had oddly allowed Bella to have some time with him, as long as someone else was with them, for she was one of the few females in the house right now. He would not allow either the healer or Severus near him, and they did exams when he was asleep and made sure his Papa fed him the medicine which he needed to have to heal.

His Papa and Alex were worried for they needed to leave, they had been informed there may be some proof to nail the remaining eldest Weasley son, Charlie, and likely Albus would lose more power as well. Remus assured them he would stay with Fabian, and they were only supposed to be gone for the day, and even in his pain Fabian would understand, for he would want those who hurt him, in prison or kissed, or his brothers for Charlie tried to kill Fred.

Fabian was healed physically but his nightmares were continuing, so bad he woke from potions, and that morning had been no different. Fabian was crying and gasping for breath, trying to shake away the memories of the dream.

Fabian felt arms around him and knew they did not belong to his dad or Uncle. "No. No. Let me go. Please."

Remus rocked him and whispered soothingly. "Its okay cub, its okay. You're safe. And your Papa has gone to make sure you stay safe."

Fabian sobbed against him. "It was so bad Moony, I was so scared"

Pulling Fabian into his lap as Tom had done a lot of, he got his cub to tell him. The dream was mainly what happened, but he was taken to a brothel after, and his sobs increased when he said he had been castrated, as he was being fucked. Remus was sick to his stomach, he knew Arthur had threatened Fabian with a brothel, and he had actually made a deal with one, Tom had found out.

Remus whispered. "You are no whore, and no one will ever allow that to happen, no one. Every one in this manor, even house elves, would die first."

Fabian shook his head. "I am filthy, you should send me away. No one will ever want to touch me again."

Remus knew Severus and Lucius had been wanting to come, they had been pacing in the halls for three days, wanting to try and find some way to comfort him. It sickened them what had been done to him, what a man who he once considered a dad, had done to him, but they were not sickened by him. He tried to assure his cub they loved him, and neither blamed him or hated him because of what was done to him, and they would never want him to think like this.

He was terrified, and he refused at first, but when Moony promised to stay with him, he allowed them to come and see him. He was dressed though, for the first time in three days, and on the couch instead, for he was too uncomfortable to see them while in bed. Both men were shocked, but were just happy to be allowed in.

They both sunk down on the coffee table and Lucius took his hand. "We have been so worried about you my love. You know this will never change our minds."

Fabian would not even look at them. "I would understand if you changed your mind. I am used."

Severus placed his hand over his hand. "You are no such thing. You were a victim Fabian, a victim. You are innocent and the man we love, always."

Slowly as they spoke he allowed some more contact and he did not even notice when Remus slipped away from the room, to allow them some time. It would be a long time before he allowed them to kiss or have any real physical contact, but they more then understood that. They had never been very physical to begin with, he was so young and new, and they would give him all the time he needed to heal from what was done, and be comfortable with them.

Remus was surprised when Tom and Alex came back before dinner, and they panicked when he was not with Fabian, but he explained. Tom was relieved, he had bee worried since his son refused to even see them and hoped it was a good sign he would slowly start to heal.

Remus looked at the men. "How did it go?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie could not believe this, both parents and Bill had been given the kiss, and other then Ron and Ginny, his family was picked off. He knew his dad had made a deal with a man to sell Harry but he had not been the only one. Albus had needed to find a way to deal with the kids taken in raids, too valuable to kill, and had sold the ones of the right age. They were muggles, squibs and mudbloods, it was not like anyone would miss their likes, and the money would help with the war front.

He had been sent, and though he knew there was a risk, he was promised 20 percent of what ever profit, more money then he would have made in dragons, in a decade. He looked at te kids, some of the girls were cute, but the boys seemed scrawny.

The buyer seemed pleased though. "Young male virgins make the best money. Here is your pay."

Charlie saw it was more then he expected. "I enjoyed some girls at your place when I lived in Romania. I will be happy to do business both ways again."

The man assured him for such catches he would be willing to do business again, and give Charlie a free ride. Unlike Bill, Charlie was not even bi, definitely not gay as most believed. He had a hard time keeping his hands off the girls the last days but he had been told virgins got more, and not to touch them. Business was almost done when there were pops all over and he found himslf surrounded by aurors and to his shock, Tom and his Uncle Fabian.

Moody though did the arresting. "You are under arrest for human traffiking, kidnapping, and attempted murder."

Charlie sneered at the other two. "It will not be enough for me to get the kiss and you know I will get out. Your son will be mine."

Tom took pleasure in telling him he was tried in absentia since Fred, and would be stilled, cut off from his magic and sent for life to a muggle prison. Tom reminded him what muggle prisons meant for child abusers, he would be wishing for the kiss, especially since he was straight. They had wished they could do it with Arthur but he had killed people, and like Albus, he would recieve the kiss. Tom reminded a stark white Charlie, he was right, he had not committed enough bad crimes for the kiss, no actual murder.

Tom added. "You'll be no better then a muggle, no one will rescue you. Say hi to your cell buddy for me, if they do not kill you in the showers instead."


	34. facing Albus

The attacks of Albus were growing more intense, and they knew they needed to end the war as soon as possible, especially after Charlie. They had realized how many kids had been sold into brothels and Merlin only knew what else, and had no idea how to track them all down. They were worried for there were rumours kids who had supposively left school for safety, had never returned home, and Tom had a sickening feeling they may have gone the way of the others as well. Albus was either growing really desperate for money, or to gain more support, but either way they all knew Albus was more dangerous then ever when he was desperate.

He knew they needed to deal with him one on one, and not simply because they needed to finish this soon, but because there were good people on the other side The man had a lot of good people fooled into believing he was a good man, and was trying to bring down a dark lord, Tom They had enough troops, they had the ministry behind them and many of the lords as well, but they could not risk all those innocent lives.

They were talking about how they could draw the headmaster away from the school, not sure they could get enough of them passed the gates, when Fabian appeared. He was still very reluctant to let any male near him, his boyfriends and brothers added to the safe zone, but he had made some real progress in the last few weeks now.

He was unnoticed at first but he spoke. "Why not the secondary entrance to the chamber? Both you and I are Parselmouth Papa You told me there is another."

His Papa stopped. "There is, and a chance we could get some of our men through it, but we can not use it"

The mouth had not been used for it was in the very heart of the spider territory, even more dangerous then the apparition point was. The apparition point one needed to travel through the acromantula lands to reach the school, but for the mouth, it was practically landing them on the dinning table. Hagrid had not been aware why he had been told by the headmaster to put the spider there, not knowing the man was intentionally preventing just what he spoke of.

Fabian shared a look with his Uncle and pulled out his pendant. "Magorian promised me aid if I needed it. He promised Uncle Alex as well."

Alex was surprised for he had not been told his nephew had encountered them. "You met with Magorian? I did not believe any of you knew."

He quickly explained how he and Draco had been about to be caught on the grounds, and had gone into the woods. They had gone too far and come into the centaur lands, but before they could be driven off, the centaurs recognized his pendant, and took him to Magorian. He had been told about the help their dads had offered, and he thought they likely could help, with both Alex and Fabian asking.

Alex nodded "I am not sure why we did not consider that? We can send word to the centaurs to have them meet us, and use the chamber to get into school."

Tom nodded. "We will need a diversion. Since the centaurs will work with you, you and Remus and a few others will head through the woods."

Remus was a marauder and knew more of the school then most, and they had some allies in the school as well. Hopefully if they could divert enough attention, having Lucius and Severus head with Alex for they were the most recognizable of Tom's men, they would be able to get close to Albus before he knew they were coming. Rodolphus, Bella and some of the others would go with Tom, but the kids, who included in the minds of the adults, the Weasleys as well as Draco, would remain.

The others were not happy for other then Fabian and Draco they were all of age, but they were reminded they were new to this, and some people had to remain behind. There was a chance they would fail, and Tom was trusting them to get Fabian through the underground as Tom made arrangements for new lives for them all.

Tom knew his son would protest and kissed his head. "This is not your fight prince; I swore I would keep you safe. I will not take you."

Fabian stopped his Papa. "Let me at least be in the diversion. Papa this is my fight too. I have the right to be there for it."

He reminded his Papa he had lost his childhood, he had been taken from his Papa, and more, he had lost his dad, his godfather, and his adoptive parents. He had as much or more right then any of them, even his dad and Uncle Alex, to be a part of this.

Tom shared a look with his brother in law and sighed. "Fine but you will stay with your Uncle, and you are never to be out of his sight. I will not lose you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The centaurs had agreed to help, and two days later the group left for school, Fabian coming but with his cloak, and his Papa's deep concern against it He promised to keep to his word and stay close to Alex, Remus and the men who loved him, and Tom was reminded none of them would allow his son to be hurt. He knew there was a chance he would die, likely both he and Albus would, and he simply wanted to know if he did, his son would be alive to carry on. He prayed he would live, and swore before leaving for the chamber, he would do all he could to come back, for as much as he missed his husband and dad, he was not ready to join them.

The centaurs saw them to the entrance, and they got in just barely, before spiders attacked. He knew some of the passage had been destroyed but he knew what his so had not, there was a passage which led to the headmaster's office. There had been a time, after all, when Salazar had been one of the heads of the school.

He was shocked when he came out and found Albus in his chair "You did not think I would be foolish enough to fall for your little diversion"

Tom shook his head "I had a feeling you wouldn't. You are a lot of things but unfortunately a fool has never been one of them."

He noticed the way behind him had sealed, and only Rodolphus had made it through, but he knew in a way it was better. He would want his son to have as much air as he could and if they brought down Albus, Fabian would have a lot of power and people looking to him. His one comfort in knowing he likely was leaving his son, was that the men who loved him, and his Uncle, would be there for him, as well as his brothers and Remus.

Tom found himself in a duel with the old man, something he had done a lot of in school,but they had both grown in power and skill. Tom shouted for Rodolphus who he ordered to stay out of it, and to go find the others, which he reluctantly did, but as soon as he was gone Albus warded the door behind him.

He looked at Tom. "You were such a good little boy, why could you have simply not killed your dad as ordered? Well no matter I will kill you and then your son....."

Tom cut him off as he threw a curse at the man. "I will blow the two of us and this tower up if I have to. You will never touch my son again."

Too many people he loved had been killed by or because of this man, not that Albus would ever dirty his own hands, and Tom would do anything to stop him. He wanted to see his son grow up, and see his grandchildren, his dad never had, but he knew if he did not stop Albus now, his son may never have a chance at that.

Albus had hit him with a severing charm and he knew he would need to act when there was suddenly a bright flash. "How?"


	35. Albus falls

The two fighters were stopped; even Albus was shocked by the appearance, not of the bird but who be brought with him. Fawkes was a bird of the light, and for that reason he had never served the headmaster, for the man was too dark, but the bird belonged to the school. There had been phoenixes since the time of the founder, perhaps the same one, no one knew how old they could live, for they were drawn to the pure innocence of children, which of course the school was full of. No one could summon the bird, or so he believed, but it seemed Albus was to be proven wrong once again.

Fabian stood there, with his Uncle Alex, for he had kept his word that he would stay with his Uncle, and he held a strange bow in his hands. Both his Papa and Albus could see the bow was made by the centaurs, and for some reason it seemed familiar to them both, but they were not sure why.

Albus went to throw a spell at Fabian but quicker then any could see Fabian had knocked an arrow, and pierced his hand with one, his wand fell. "No."

Tom knew the man could do wandless though and called for his son. "Leave Fabian. I can take him down, but I will not let you die"

Looking at his dad and his Uncle, Fabian walked over to the case where the sword of Gryffindor lay, and took up the sword, feeling like the bow, the magic coursing through it. He knew it was the key if they were to win

Albus cast a cruciatus curse on Tom as he was distracted "You and your son will soon join your husband and dad. I am tired of this little game we have played."

Alex answered. "You fool you thought you could take on the heirs of two founders, in their school? You're a dead man."

The centaurs had given Fabian a gift when he fled school, the shrunken bow and quiver of arrows. They had told him the founders all were presented with a gift from the centaurs, a weapon, and the bow had been Salazar's, and of course Godric had the sword. Salazar had known he had enemies, people who wished to end his life, and he had before he died returned to the school and left the bow with the centaurs, to be returned to his heir one day.

Albus sneered. "Godric has no heir. James is dead and the brat removed the blood adoption. The Prewetts have no Gryffindor blood."

Fabian smiled. "But the Gaunts do." And after a surprised pause. "The father of Salazar's son was Godric. My father and I are descended from both."

Godric had been forced to wed, and from his wife he had Gideon, from whom James was descended from. If James was alive, he as descended from the older son, would have been heir before Fabian, but he was not. Everyone believed Godric banished Salazar from the school, that he had been evil. The centaurs revealed Godric and Salazar were lovers and Godric knew he was being set up, and he sent a pregnant Salazar away to safety. No one had known the mother of Salazar's son, it was in no family records even Tom had, for he had no mother, he was carried by Salazar.

Fabian pointed the sword at the headmaster. "When you killed James the heir passed to Godric's second son and his line, me and Papa."

Tom was amazed with his son. "Fabian the sword will not be enough, it is not like the snake. Please Fabian, leave, Alex take him."

Before Alex could try Albus had sent a killing curse at Fabian but Fabian drew the sword in front of him and the killing curse hit it like a shield, and the spell exploded. Fabian some how knew he could have killed the man with it, but that would have been too easy. He channelled his magic, from both sword and mind, and struck the old man with white light, and he crumpled to the ground.

Tom took his son up into his arms "Fabian I am so proud of you. But what did you do?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aurors had joined the diversion as well as the rest of Tom's men, even Fabian's cousins who had been in Hogsmeade, for they had tried to use the Honeydukes passage, but found it was warded off. The rest of Albus' loyal men were dead or arrested, and would face the kiss soon enough, including the last two Weasleys. Ginny they thought they might be able to spare, but she had used the unforgivable, including the killing curse twice. She had missed Percy with the first but she had killed a young auror with the second. Percy and the twins, and well Charlie in muggle prison, were the only Weasleys who would not be in unmarked graves reserved for those who received the kiss.

Everyone was concerned for Fabian for he disappeared, taken away by Fawkes, with his Uncle. But he appeared with his Dad and Uncle. Remus, his cousins and his boyfriends all ran for him, so relieved he was okay and shocked to see both weapons, but his Papa explained what happened and the history

Lucius looked at Albus who was on a stretcher. "What happened, he is alive?"

Fabian spoke for the first time. "He made too many people suffer, to die so soon. I cut off his powers."

He had managed not only to still his powers, but the old man's body was shutting down with no magic, and though he would die, it would be slow and degrading. Tom had used a spell to speed it up a bit, so he would be unable to feed and care for himself, diapered and spoon fed, for the rest of his days, sent to a muggle nursing home, if Fudge and the ministry agreed. Of course though there was no doubt they would. Albus' mind would still function and he would live with the humiliation after once being the most powerful wizard out there, not even able to go the bathroom, feed himself or wipe his own drool.

Fabian looked at his Papa and Uncle when everyone called him a hero. "I'm not. I simply wanted justice for Daddy and all the others this monster has killed.

Tom took his son into his arms from Lucius. "Your Daddy and grandpa, and all those who loved you and died, would be so proud. You gave them justice finally."

It would take time but Tom and his son would eventually have a normal life, Tom would no longer be on the run, when the public knew the truth. Fabian could return to school without worry for himself and those he love, but right now all he cared was those he loved, victims of Albus, were finally avenged.


	36. happier occasions

The world knew the truth, well most of the people really understood, that Tom was not the dark lord. Tom and his son were rewarded the Order of Merlin first class. Tom was officially Thomas Marvolo Gaunt-Riddle, Lord Gaunt-Slytherin and took his seat on the Wizengamot, well seats, and was up for head of the body. Till his son, now publically known finally as Fabian Thomas Prewett-Riddle, Lord Potter-Black, was of age, he held four seats, as his son one day would. Alex was surprised but happy to accept when asked to replace Albus as headmaster, for Minerva had been kissed. Severus had not wanted to give up teaching, or to take on the politics of the school, and Lucius was now teaching transfiguration, well in the fall. The twins had their shop back, and Percy was promoted in the ministry, and Fabian and Draco were returning to school, for after it all, they were still seventh years.

Gideon was moved to the Riddle plot, next to Tom Sr. so he could be with his husband and son one day, and Regulus was moved to his proper burial plot. Thanks to Fabian, a stone for Harry James Potter was placed, next to his parents, at Godric's Hollow. Fabian had been reminded there had been a Harry James Potter, or a baby if he had not been stillborn at eight months, would have carried the name. Fabian was given the name because Albus had known Lily wanted to name her son for her dad, and first born sons were given their dad's name for middle name, so it was expected. The little baby deserved a memorial, Lily had mourned in private, and had never been able to have a burial for her precious son, because of the little boy she took in, and eventually died for.

Remus, who was taking over DADA in the fall, came with them. "James and Lily loved you Fabian, you were not their son, but that never mattered to them."

Fabian nodded."I know. They died for me; I never doubted they loved me. I just thought they and their little one deserved this honour."

Remus touched Lily's stone."She was my best friend, a sister, closer to me then anyone, only Alex and Sev came close. She always wanted to be a mum."

He may have been a marauder, but Severus and Lily were always his closest friends, and after school, he and Alex worked together and bonded. Lily was an incredible witch, powerful and brave, and a formidable opponent when it came to protecting those she loved. But she had such a warm heart, she always wanted kids, a family of her own, and the day she found out about the baby, was the happiest day of her life.

Remus kissed Fabian and helped him up "She was happy when she held you, she bonded with you. She knew she had to one day give you up, but she bonded."

Fabian hugged him. "I will never forget them, even with my Papa and my own family. They were my family, and I will never let that go. I owe them that much."

Back at the manor he watched his godson go and be with his two boyfriends, the relationship stronger then ever. Fabian would be seventeen in a matter of two months time, an adult in their world, but for many ways he was right now a child for the first time ever. The school year had ended for all kids, because of the battle, even though the students were not hurt, and for the next few months Fabian would before to have fun and let loose.

Alex saw his former brother in law watching the three together, and knew him too well, he knew his concerns. Tom had not worried about them together when the war was happening, for there were other things to focus on, but he was now concerned they may move faster.

Alex put a hand on his arm. "You know they would never hurt your son or pressure him at all. If nothing else, they are scared shitless of you."

Tom laughed."I know, not to mention the rest of you. You know Bella offered to send her husband to school as a bodyguard for my son."

Knowing it was not because of a concern of an attack, and literally meant guarding his body, Alex knew part of Tom was serious. Tom had to worry about his son's safety before, but now suddenly the fact his son was a teenager and dating not one but two much older men, hit him. It could have been Draco and he would likely still have acted like this, for he was not used to having such simple mundane every day concerns to worry for.

Alex smiled. "One day the two of us will walk your son down the aisle, as Gideon can't, to marry them. But it won't be at least for a year if not more."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian was a normal kid for the first time in his life, and enjoy his friends, his brothers and the rest of his family. He was even able to go on dates, even though a few times he could have sworn he saw an Uncle or brother some where, even Bella, and wondered why his Papa was so worried. Alex assured him his Papa would calm down, he went from watching his beloved son from afar, to raising a hormonal teenager, and it took time. Fabian didn't mind really, well except his Uncle Rodolphus' so called bad timing of walking in on them every time they were kissing, for he liked having family for once.

On his birthday he got the traditional, the apparition test and Gideon's pocket watch, Tom so proud of both. But he also got a party and this year Neville, and his old quidditch team joined Luna, Draco and his brothers, and of course he had his Uncle Alex as well. He had noticed his Uncle and Remus were growing close, more then the friends they once were, and he knew he was not the only one who noticed.

Bella appeared and smiled. "Not running away in fear from me this time? Progress Can I take that as I am welcome this time?"

Fabian laughed. "You are but I am not sure if I have forgiven your husband for last night yet"

Rodolphus sputtered "I just knew you had a tradition of staying up past midnight for your birthday. I thought you could use company"

Everyone laughed and Bella elbowed her husband in the ribs, reminding him to play nice, or Fabian may actually follow through with a threat to hex them. Fabian had heard his dad say about Rodolphus at school as a bodyguard, and though it was mainly a joke, he knew his Uncle was not totally to blame here. He knew the couple were cousins via adoption and marriage, through Sirius, but had become Aunt and Uncle, like Andromeda and Ted who came with Tonks and Moody. The sisters were reunited, Andromeda relieved to know one of her sisters had not been evil.

Lucius drew Fabian in for a warm kiss. "You know there is a new tradition, we get to kiss you for all the years you are alive. Well Severus, pinch a certain part."

Fabian grinned at the sound of that, quiet enough the others had missed it. "Then my lips will be awfully tired old man when you're two birthdays come next."

He was informed both had been missed due to the war, but he later got the dates from Draco, to make sure they weren't next year. As he played quidditch and opened gifts, and pictured his senior year coming, he had never seen such promise, or been so happy.


	37. true love

School as Fabian was a change, not only for he was a Slytherin now having re-sorted, but because the war was over, he had his family, and he was happy. He returned to quidditch, he continued to date the men he loved, and he was over the moon when on New Years' eve Alex proposed to his godfather. They decided not to wait, and were married right there and then, for there had been no shortage of lords to marry them, and a party already. They had only been dating for six months but had been together before, and after the war and all, they had not wanted to wait. By Valentine's Day Alex was pregnant and when they learned it was a little boy, not long before Fabian's grad, they decided they would name him Gideon Sirius, for their brothers.

Lucius and Severus watched Fabian, who aced his classes, led Slytherin to the house and quidditch cups, and was top of his class. Tom did not have a business, for like his son's two estates they were all real estate, investments and vaults, not like Malfoy industries. Unlike Draco who was going into law, Fabian may from time to time sit in the Wizengamot with his Papa who became minster of magic in March, but he was taking Filius up on his offer to apprentice for two years, to take charms. The men considered proposing Valentine's or graduation, but they had promise some time for Fabian to finish school and move on.

Tom was not surprised when before Christmas they came, and asked his blessing, both out of respect, and fear of people like Rodolphus if he was angry. He swore he was happy, and with intentions to wait for summer to wed if Fabian said yes, his son would be a year through his apprenticing. Alex and Remus who welcomed baby Gideon weeks before, were happy they did not need to step in, for they knew the time was right.

Christmas Eve Fabian was shocked when they blindfolded him. "What are you doing? If I scream you know Uncle Rodolphus will be on you in a moment."

Lucius kissed him "Your family knows we are taking your for a special date my love. Now hold on."

They had all come to the manor for the holidays, well Alex and Remus came and went for Alex was headmaster. Fabian felt odd, at school with his own apartments, but he settled in well as an apprentice, and he was hoping his boyfriends would be ready soon for the next step. They had never even made love, for Fabian was still wary from being raped, but he knew with their love, that would change for him.

They did not uncover his eyes until they had apparated him some where and Fabian was stunned as he looked around, for though he had no idea where they were, it was so beautiful, some where in the mountains, where there was snow, and a lake

Severus pulled him in close for he looked a bit cool "This is northern Wales. We thought since there was no snow at home, we would bring you to it."

Fabian was shocked. "I have never been to the mountains and we never even get this kind of snow in Scotland. This is breath taking."

Lucius helped him with a snow shoe spell. "We thought we would take a walk and we would have a romantic dinner here."

Fabian could not have thought of something more perfect then walking along the lake with the men he loved, and he had a feeling there was more to this. He laughed when he was pulled down to make snow angels, and they even made snow men. Even if he known such snow as a kid, he would have had to shovel it, not play in it, and felt amazing, and could picture doing this with kids one day. He was amazed when the dinner was out in the middle of the lake, the water barely frozen, but there was a bridge from magic and an area like an island to support them, and a candle light dinner waiting for them.

Again warming spells on the food, they had an incredible dinner, and when they pulled him up for a dance, he had a feeling before they dropped to their knees, and Lucius produced a ring, what was happening.

Lucius was better at words and kissed his hand. "We love you. We promised to be patient but we want to spend our life with you. Please bond with us."

Fabian was speechless at first but nodded and when Lucius slid the ring on he was in tears "I love you."

As they took him into their arms and kissed him, he had never felt so happy or so right. He was shocked when they heard clapping and he saw his Papa, his brothers, Uncle Alex and Remus with the baby, and the rest of the family. He was nervous even with the clapping at how his Papa would take it, but he was smiling.

He took Fabian into his arms and kissed his head. "I am so happy for you prince, they will love you. Your Uncle Alex and I will walk you down the aisle"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first of July a wedding that could have been no more different then the proposal was held, in the gardens of Riddle Manor, with family and friends. It could have been a society wedding but the grooms never wanted that, just their order were there. Trellises growing with jasmine and honeysuckle, created a canopy over the rows of chairs, room for the sun to pour through, and Lucius and Severus waited with the minister. Draco was to stand for his dad, Remus for Severus and oddly Percy for Fabian who in failing to choose between the twins, chose the older brother instead, who he grew close to. Tents for a summer reception, and a nearly month long honeymoon through Australia and New Zealand, returning the day before Fabian's birth, waited.

Fabian, in new robes but cufflinks his Papa wore on his wedding and his Daddy's pendant and pocket watch, was escorted down the aisle, by Tom and Alex. Both man felt such a pang, it should have been Gideon, but Alex was honoured to fill in for his brother, his own son with Tonks. Fabian was led to where his fiancés stood near a fountain of the muses, where flowers floated in and on the water.

The minster spoke. "Who gives this young man in bonding?"

Tom answered."His Uncle and I do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy take Fabian and Severus to be your sacred bonds, united in heart, body and magic, till death divides you?"

Lucius smiled "I do."

Draco handed rings to his dads. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy stand witness to my father's vows." And Lucius slid a band on each groom.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Fabian and Lucius to be your sacred bonds, united in heart, body and magic till death divides you?"

"I do."

Remus handed him the rings. "I Remus John Prewett stand witness to my friend's vows." And Severus did his part

Last. "And do you Fabian Thomas Prewett-Riddle, Lord Potter-Black take Lucius and Severus as your sacred bonds; unite in heart, body and magic till death divides you?"

Fabian was in tears. "I do."

Percy handed he rings to Fabian "I Perceval Ignatius Weasley stand witness to my cousin's vows." Fabian shook bad as he put the rings on.

The minister performed a blessing, their two rings merged into one on each of them. "I now pronounce you bonded. You may seal it with kisses."

Fabian was drawn into long passionate kisses from both men, and as soon as the documents were signed and doves released, they were surrounded. His Papa was probably the happiest for them, but his brothers came close, and even Rodolphus stopped threatening to hex, though he made a joke about coming on the honeymoon. A beautiful summer barbeque feel meal, dancing to live music, and when night fell, fireworks followed.

Both his bonds eventually drew him into their arms with a portkey and Severus asked. "Ready for our honeymoon my Mr Prewett-Riddle-Malfoy?"


	38. epilogue: family

They would be traveling through Australia and New Zealand for the next few weeks, but for the wedding night they brought him here. The Uluru resort was a wizard resort, invisible of course to muggles, right at the summit of the mount, better known to muggles by the name Ayers rock. Some of the most incredible views of the outback could be seen from up there, and since it was such a trade mark of the country, it seemed the perfect place for them to spend their first night. They would travel and see the reef, and the rainforest, and the opera house, and other beautiful spots in Australia, and later NZ, but when Fabian saw this, he agreed it was perfect

They were booked into the honeymoon suite for the night and both men were anxious to take their young bond, but they knew they needed to be slow and gentle. Their beloved had taken weeks to sleep without nightmares of his brutal rape, and though it was two years, victims of abuse always lived with the scars. They knew he wanted to be with them, and they could show him the tenderness and loving side of it, but they had to make sure to be careful with him.

They shared a toast on the balcony over looking the beautiful scenery but they could see Fabian already looked spooked, as they were in robes and boxers only. They shared a look, reminding themselves they could ease him into this, and it would be like nothing he experienced last time.

Lucius lightly kissed him and pushed his robe free and Fabian's. "You know how much we love you. We would never hurt you."

Fabian was trembling but they could see he was trying to contain it. "I know."

Severus was behind him and kissed him along the back of the neck. "Let us show you little love what it means to make love, to lie in the arms of your husbands"

They drew him towards the bed where they lowered him down onto the bed, they would not take him from behind, and they too had flashes of that. Lucius had been there to rescue Fabian, and had seen Arthur raping their beloved, and to this day he wished he had been able to castrate the man before he was given the kiss. But he was gone, as were all the others who hurt Fabian, and tonight was about them and their husband, and working towards making Tom a grandfather as he wanted

They slowly eased into it, exploring and caressing their husband who did not even notice Lucius removed his boxers and was preparing him till he felt lube and a finer inside of him and he sobbed, stopped from shooting up in bed from Severus

Severus moved is head up from the nipple and whispered as Lucius stretched him. "You know we love you, and we would never hurt you. You are ours to care for."

Fabian nodded "Yes."

Severus returned to suckling on a nipple and his hand went to Fabian's cock and stroked as Lucius entered their husband Fabian whimpered in pain, but Lucius was slow and gentle with him, and by the time he was hitting Fabian's prostate over and over again, Fabian grew hard and was lifting from the bed to meet him, and Severus' hand and as Lucius came to his first release for the night, Fabian cummed in Severus' mouth. The men swapped placed when their love had a chance to catch his breath and went for another round before they ended for the night, knowing before the honeymoon was over they would get more, but tonight needed to end.

Lucius held Fabian from the front and gently kissed him "I hope that was not too bad. We promise my little love it gets better with time."

Fabian snuggled in against him, spooned by Severus. "I know, and I love you both."

They were all in peace as they slept that night, and Fabian knew he was safe, loved and at home with them. Their honeymoon was incredible, with diving, rafting, surfing, visits to wild life, a show in Sydney, hot springs in New Zealand and more. The first night had been scary but by the time they returned home, they were going at it like rabbits, and his Papa was happy to see he was relaxed and comfortable when he returned.

Three weeks after his birthday, just before the school year began, Fabian and his husband summoned all of their group back to the manor The Lestranges whose manor had been lost, Uncle Alex and Moony, and Percy lived there still, but the others came.

Fabian was so proud to tell his Papa. "I am pregnant. You'll be a grandpa at the end of April."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy had offered to deliver the babies, learning they were expecting twins, so Fabian had given birth at school, on the last day of April. All who had been for the wedding and the announcement were there now, and waiting in the sitting room for only Draco and Fabian's Dad were allowed in. But they were all waiting to see the gender for they had not been told, and when they were allowed into the room they found all three men in the bed, Fabian's husbands with a bundle each.

Alex reached over and kissed his nephew before handed the oldest by Lucius. "It seems you all got your wishes."

Fabian smiled at Lucius' pout. "I am just glad it was twins and not triplets."

Everyone included Lucius laughed for they knew the two who had no kids wanted a son and the little boy had Severus' black locks, but like his sister had Fabian's looks, and Alex and Remus were his godparents The little girl had blond locks, and the twins were doing the honours.

The very proud grandpa asked. "And what names have you chosen for my granddaughter?"

Lucius did the honours. "The future Lady Slytherin-Gaunt we have decided to name Alexia Marvela Malfoy."

Slytherin was a title without much money or land, unlike Gaunt, and since Fabian and Severus had five titles for Malfoy would go to Draco, they combined them, as they did with Potter-Black for their son. Tom approved of his beautiful granddaughter being his heir after his son. Prince would go to a third child they hoped to have one day or a grandchild if not. The baby was named in honour of Uncle Alex and the Gaunt family.

Severus did the honours with his son "And this little guy is our Thomas Caelum Malfoy."

Tom was so honoured and both his son in laws reminded him he was one of their closest friends, not to mention Fabian's Papa. Caelum was to honour in part he would one day be Lord Black, but also a bond with Draco. Since the little girl honoured Fabian's family, the son was to honour theirs, but Severus chose Thomas.

Remus smiled as he watched his cub with the twins. "I have never seen you so happy cub."

Author note: Alexia (American) defender of the people, named in honour of Uncle Fabian whose nickname is Alex. Marvela (Spanish) wonder or marvel, the female variant of the name Marvolo, for her Gaunt root. When Grandpa and dad die she will be Lady Gaunt-Slytherin like Grandpa Tom

Thomas Caelum Malfoy: Thomas (Greek) means twin, fitting, honour of Grandpa Tom, second baby was to honour two sires but Sev has no close family so chose his dear friend and Fabian's Papa. Caelum (Latin) dove, a constellation for the Black root but Lucius chose a link to Draco as the honour to him. Future Lord Potter-Black, kept the titles together as the one Fabian now holds. Prince remains

So I will start a new story soon, up for fic or pairing requests


End file.
